a jamais la pour toi
by neigine
Summary: information TRES IMPORTANTE ! pour ceux qui suive ma fic, veuillez lire svp, c'est vraiment important! merçi.
1. chapitre 1 : preface

Chapitre 1

Présentation des personnages :

Lily Evans :

Née-le 15 février 1971

7eme années cher les gryffondor, vie cher ces grands-parents car ces parents pont étaient tués par des mangemort 2 ans plutôt.

1er de sa classe, elle est aussi prefete-en-chef. Elle a deux secrets : c'est une « poison ivy » ainsi qu'une « demi-vampire » que l'on appelle le plus souvent « vampiro tossico »

description : rousse au cheveu bouclé avec des yeux vert émeraude.

James Potter :

Née-le 22 novembre 1971

7eme année aussi, vie ces parents, il est 1er avec Lily en classe et est aussi prefet-en-chef.C'est aussi le descendant des gryffondor

Description : cheveux noirs de jais très en bataille aux yeux bleu ciel

Cecile White :

Née-le 1 mai 1971

Vie cher ces parents. Amie avec Lily et christelle. Elle a aussi : c'est une fée

description : cheveux noirs lisse avec des mèches bleu aux yeux violet. C'est une demi-fée.

Sirius black :

Née-le 16 octobre 1971

Vie cher les Potter après avoir était chassé de cher lui. Il a un jeune frère dont il déteste autant que le reste de ça famille. C'est le meilleurs amis de james. Petit amie de cecile

description : cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés au yeux bleu-gris

Christelle Wolf :

Née-le 24 mai 1971Vie cher ces parents un été sur deux car ils ont divorcé, elle a 2 frères, amie avec tout le monde mais surtout Lily et cecile.

Description : bonde au yeux bleus, c'est une demi-velane.

Remus lupin :

Née-le 15 janvier 1971

Vie cher ces parents. Il a aussi une petite sœur et un petit frère Petit amie de Christelle, il fait aussi partie de groupe des maraudeurs.

Description : cheveux blonds cendre long accrocher en une petite queue de cheval aux yeux turquoise, c'est un loup-garou.

Peter pettigrow :

Née-le 29 juin 1971.

C'est le 4eme membre des maraudeurs.

Description : plutôt petit et gros, il a les cheveux blonds au yeux marron.

Chapitre 1 : préface

L'histoire se passe le 1er septembre 1988 près de la gare de king's cross.

Lily Evans attendaient ces amies et les maraudeurs.

Cela faisait maintenant 7 ans qu'elle était amie avec eux sauf 1 : James potter.

Depuis sont entrée à poudlard, il n'arrêtait pas de faire des farces, de embaité les autre pour son simple plaisir ou car il s'ennuyer tout simplement et a chaque fois, elle devait soit lui faire une remontrance cinglante ou le gifler quand il était trop insupportable.

Mais depuis la fin de leurs 5 eme année, il avait changé et arrêter d'embaité les autre. Au contraire, il se comporter en vrai gentleman mais son « fan club » n'arrêter toujours pas de lui courir après, a son grand deplément.

Mais ce qui était son principale but ou objectif a présent, c'était d'avoir Lily car au fur et a mesure des années qui avait passé, il était tomber amoureux d'elle.

Au Noël de sa 6 eme années, il l'avait inviter au bal qui était donner et lui avait révéler ces sentiment.

Quand a elle, qui l'aimait depuis maintenant un petit moment, avait accepter avec joie de sortir avec lui.

Cela faisait à présent 8 mois et demi qu'il s'étaient ensemble.

Pendant que Lily était dans son petit monde, elle ne vit pas une personne derrière elle et glissait ces main autour de sa petite taille.

Elle s'en rendis compte au bon de 1 minute et su immédiatement qui était la personne en question car il y avait que une personne qui lui faisait cela…

« Je t'est reconnu James » dit-elle avec un sourire au lèvre tout en se retournant.

« Bonjours ma fleur » dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Tu ma beaucoup manquée.tu as reçu mes lettres ? »demanda-t-il

« Oh que oui ! J'ai dû terriblement te manquer pour que tu m'envoie une lettre tous les jours ! (Auteur : c'est pas pour dire, mais j'aimerais bien être a sa place ! Un petit amie comme ça qui s'inquiète de sa copine, ça se voit pas tout les jour n'empêche ! Allée, j'arrête et je continue) on aurait dit que tu avais peur que je t'oublie ! »La-taquina-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux , je suis fou te toi et je veux pas te perdre »dit James en la regardant dans les yeux

« Tu sais que tu es mignon comme ça ? »dit-elle

« oui, c'est pour toi que je suis comme ça »dit-il dans un murmure

« Je le sais et c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime »dit Lily en passant ces bras autour du coup de james.

« Je t'aime de tout mon âmes, ma beautiful flower » dit-il en l'embrassant encore une fois.

« Peut-on si joindre aussi ? » Demanda une voie feminime devant eux en se moquant.

« Les filles » cria Lily en s'écartant de James pour aceuilir Cécile et Christelle dans une grosse étreinte.

« Comment va-tu ? Ta sœur ta pas trop emmerder ? »demanda l'une d'elle

« Je vais bien malheureusement, pétunia à était une horreur, infecte ! J'ai même faillit me battre avec elle tellement qu'elle ma poussée les nerfs a vif ! mais avant de partir, je lui mis mon point dans la tronche comme signe de lui faire payer tous ces années insupportable qu'elle m'avait fait subir »répondis Lily

« Tu as bien fait ! J'aurais pas fait mieux ! »Complimenta cecile.

« Sinon, c'était comment vos vacances a vous ? »questionna Lily

mais avant qu'elles ne répondent, Sirius leurs la coupa

« Dite, a moins que vous tenez à aller par la poudre de cheminette, en translanant ou encore pire, se faire tuer par mcgonagall (lol), il faudrait peut être monter dans le train qui part dans 1 minute ! »Dit-il, alors qu'il monter déjà les marche du train.

« Oh flûte, tu as raison. Ont devrais se dépêcher à trouver un compartiment James, car je n'ai vraiment pas très envies de passé mon après-midi avec les autres préfets, surtout en compagnie de malefoy et bad »dit Lily, amèrement.

« je suis d'accord avec toi » répond James

Alors, ils montèrent tous a bord de la machine de fer et a temps en plus car 11 heure venait juste de sonner.

Maintenant, ils chercher des places en commençant par l'avant de la locomotive mais qui fut un échec. Se ne fus qu'au bout de 15 mn qu'ils trouvèrent enfin un compartiment libre a l'autre bout de train.

« Enfin, je commençais à être épuis »dit Lily en posant sa valise sur le sol puis s'approcher de la fenêtre pour admiré le paysage defilé devant ces yeux.

James la rejoint dès qu'il entra et se plaça juste derrière elle tout en la prenant par la taille et la mette sur ces genoux.

Quant aux autre, Remus et Christelle se disputaient une partie d'échec avec sagesse tendis que Sirius et Cécile jouer à une partie de carte explosive ou se raconter leur vacances en se polotant l'un contre l'autre pour ce becotter.

Au bout d'un moment, Lily et James étaient endormie l'un contre l'autre alors que les autre continuer à jouer ou a parler.

Ce ne fut qu'a la fin d l'après-midi, quand ils étaient tous réveillaient, que malefoy, rogue et sa bande vint leur rende visite.

« Tien, voyer ce que je voie, le sang pur et la salle sang de bourbe ensemble ! Quelle indignation ! »Dit malefoy en ricanant bêtement, imiter par ces compagnons.

« Et toi, tu n'es qu'un détritus, une ordure même ! Alors laisse Lily et nous tranquille ! Tu nous pollues notre air ! » Répondit James, furieux, placer devant elle.

« Tu as osé me trait ? Evans ne sais pas se défendre toute seule ? Il lui faut encore sa maman et son papa ? Oh, mais j'oublier, ces parents sont morts » dit malefoy, avec mépris.

« Tu va le regretter, espèce de salopart ! »Dit James en se ruant sur lui mais Lily, au bort des larmes, l'en empêcha.

« Tu trouve que c'est amusant de perdre ces parents ? » Questionna-t-elle, tremblante de rage et de tristesse.

« oui, surtout les tiens » dit lucius

« Voit-tu, tu vient de faire une énorme erreur… »dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, doucement.

N'éyant pas peur d'elle, il ne recula pas pour autant.

Puis, quand elle fut assez près de lui, elle l'embrassa sauvagement en lui mordant les lèvres d'où coula un mince filet de sang.elle passa ces bras autour de lui sous les regard effarée des maraudeur et des filles.

« Finalement, tu es pas mal pour une sang de bourbe. Mais on va voir cela tout de suite… » dit malefoy en la plaquant contre le mur du wagon.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarquer, c'est que les lèvres de Lily étaient en train de changer de couleur pour passer du rouge pétale de rose a un vert émeraude comme ces yeux qui avaient d'ailleurs eux aussi changer en rouge sang foncé.

« Tu es sur de toujours vouloir continuer ? » Demanda-t-elle sensuellement en reculent légèrement de lucius.

« Pourquoi pas » répondit celui-ci ?

Mais à peine recommença-t-il à embrasser la rousse qu'il sentis un goût bizzard qui se rependait dans sa bouche… comme… du poison !

Il essaya de se retirer mais elle le tenait que trop bien pour qu'il puise lui échapper et se ne fut qu'au bout de 1mm après, qu'elle consigna de relâcher sa victime( auteur : ou prois ? A croire qu'elle l'aurait presque bouffée ! Vous imaginer le tableau !) Qui tomba directement raide sur le sol avec sur le visage, des sortes de veines verte qui restée. Il était comme pétrifier.

Elle en profita pour lui sauter dessus et commençait à lui boire son sang qui se répandait sur ses dents qui étaient à pressent comme celle des vampires.

« Maintenant, je vous conseil fortement de dégager sur le chant avant que je ne me jette sur vous « dit-elle en m'entrant ces Cros pointus a rogue et le reste de sa bande qui partis immédiatement en traînant malefoy.

Lily respira profondément, tremblante comme une feuille et essuyé le sang qui lui rester encore sur la bouche.

Ce con l'avait bien foutus en pétard pour commencer l'année !

Le clame revient dans le compartiment puis, au bout de 5 mn de silence complet, Sirius finis par met fin au silence.

« Les gars, rappelais-moi plus jamais approcher une rousse. Je veux pas finir comme l'autre abrutis ! » dit Sirius en rigolant

« tienkiete pas, il ma poussée a bout et j'avais juste envies de me défouler sur lui »dit Lily en se rapprochant de la vitre pour se rafraîchir un peu.

« Il le mériter de toute façon »dit James en la serrant dans ces bras contre lui.elle se detendit un peu mais fut de courte durée car le train venait tout juste d'arriver au quai de poudlard.

« par contre Lily, tu pourras nous dire ce qu'étaient ces dents pointus, qui je ne m'abuse, me paraît asser louche » dit Cécile

« Je te raconterais plu tard, d'accord ? Car j'aimerais vite rentrer et allée me coucher après car je suis fatiguer » répondit la concerner en baillant, se dirigeant vers les diligence.

a suivre…


	2. chapitre 2 : la rentrée

**_Chapitre 2 : la rentrée_**

_Après avoir pris les diligences, ils purent rentrer dans le château de poudlard ou dumbledore attendaient tous les élèves ainsi que les nouveaux 1er année dont mcgonagall leur réciter le message comme chaque année consécutive._

_Après quelque minute, les anciens pure voire a quoi ressembler les nouvelle tête._

_Arriver assez près du fameux « choixpeau » qui les attendaient, Cécile pris la parole :_

_Alors Lily, tu va me racontait ce qui c'est pass ? » redemanda-t-elle_

_« Non, pas ce soir. Je ne suis pas trop d'humeur a te raconter ce qui s'est pass » dit la concerner en croisant les bras sur la table pour y loger sa tête, le visage triste en regardant les 1er années défiler devant elle._

_James qui était à coté d'elle, la pris pour la rassurer un peu._

_« Mais a moi, tu me le diras ? » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille._

_« on verra » répondit-elle_

_.Les répartition finit, le repas commença suivit par les bavardages et de choses qui n'avait ni queue ni tête ! (Lol ! :p)_

_Plus le repas finissait, plus Lily intriguait les maraudeurs ainsi que les filles car elle ne manger rien a par des biftecks saignant et une fiole contenant un liquide violet qu'elle verser dans son verre._

_« Lily, c'est quoi ce que tu bois ? »demanda Sirius, un peu gêne_

_« c'est une potion qui permet de me nourrir car j'ai un problème qui est presque semblable a l'anorexie » répondit-elle, un sourire au lèvre_

_« Et c'est quoi l'anorexie ? » demanda Peter_

_« C'est une maladie ou les filles sont souvent attend parce qu'elle pense qu'elles sont par exemple trop grosses et décide de ne plus manger pour perdre des kilos, qui peut devenir un régime simple a un gros problème, tu comprends ? » répondit-elle_

_Après cela, ce qui sembler convenir à celui-ci, il ne lui demanda plus rien._

_Les desserts remplacèrent les repas avec des tarte a la pomme, des flans, des gâteau grand-mère, des religieuse, des Parie-Brest …(auteur : Sa me donne envie, pas vous ? miam miam…)_

_Quand tous le monde fut rassasier, dumbledore rappela les règlements et leurs souhaita bonne nuit puis s'avança verre Lily et james._

_« Bon, comme vous etes les nouveaux préfets en chef cette année, vous allez avoir tous les 2 une pièce a 2 chambres chacun et une salle de bain près de la grande salle, donc la 2eme portes que vous voyez derrière la table des professeurs._

_ Quand vous y serriez, il y aura un tableau avec des fée et une cascade dessus. _

_Dites « phœnix » pour pouvoir y entrer. _

_Maintenant, allez vous reposer pour commençait les cours demain. Bonne nuit »dit dumbledore._

_« Bonne nuit a vous aussi professeur » dirent James et Lily ensemble._

_Quand ils finirent de se dirent « a demain », ils se rendirent au tableau derrière la table des professeurs comme leur avait indiquer dumbledore._

_« Le mot de passe, s'il vous plaie ? »Demanda une belle petite fée au cheveu bond et a la robe bleu ciel qui ressortez avec ses yeux cristallins._

_« Phœnix » dit Lily sans hésiter._

_Le tableau bascula vers la droite pour laisser passé les jeunes gens._

_A l'intérieur, la pièce principale était plutôt grande :_

_Il y avait 2 canapés et un fauteuil auprès d'un bon feu qui se rependait la chaleur dans toute la salle._

_Les murs étaient peints en rouge et or pour honoré gryffondor ( sa rime !)._

_Y'avait aussi 1 table avec 2 chaises ainsi que 4 portes dont celle pour sortir._

_James se dirigeait vers l'une des portes et tomba sur celle de la salle de bain, enfin, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça car un jacuzzi avec une baignoire grande de 4 m et large de 2 m ressembler plus a une petite piscine qua autre chose !_

_Il y avait également un lavabo, des WC et une coiffeuse avec une tonne de maquillage(lol !)._

_Pendant ce temps, Lily c'était dirigeait vers une autre porte ou il était marquer en gros « Lily Evans ». elle entra à l'intérieur et resta stupéfaite :_

_La chambre était magnifique ! Elle était de couleur bleue azure et orange couchée de soleil, un lit 2 place trônait au milieu avec une armoire, une bibliothèque et une autre porte._

_Elle se dirigeât vers la porte bleue et se retrouva dans la chambre de James qui était rouge et vert._

_« Sa te dirais d'allait prendre un bain dans le jacuzzi avec moi ? « Demanda-t-il en passant ses bras autour se sa taille et faisant des bisou dans son coup ( a elle)._

_« Oui, pour me détendre. Vasie, je te rejoins tout de suite » dit–elle_

_Ils se séparent pour se changer et mettent un maillot de bain._

_Quand elle le rejoint 5 mm après, il était déjà la dans l'eau, dos tournée face à elle._

_Lily se glissa discrètement dans l'eau chaude et plongea sa tête dedans._

_En ressortant, elle regarda dans la direction de James en croyant qu'il n'avait pas bouger mais il était plus a sa place._

_Puis soudain, elle sentis quelque chose la prendre par les pieds et le dos._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Eu-t-elle juste le temps de lui demander avant qu'il ne la jette dans la flotte._

_Quand elle y ressortie, il se fouettait d'elle pos possible ! (titeuf)(lol)_

_« Tu va voir ! » Dit-elle en l'encens de l'eau sur lui._

_La bataille continua un petit moment et elle remporta la manche._

_« Alors, j'ai droit a quoi comme j'ai gagner ? » demanda-t-elle_

_« A ceci… »dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

_Le baiser devient plus intense et il la plaqua contre le bord du bassin en lui prenant ses jambes pour les nouer autour de lui._

_Ils se séparent à bout de souffle._

_« Je t'attends dans ta chambre, d'accord ? J'ai une surprise pour toi » dit-il en se levant pour se dirigeait vers sa chambre (a lui) avec une serviette._

_Lily sortie du jacuzzi et se sécha pour se mette en robe de nuit noire courte jusqu'au cuise et en fente « V »vers le haut._

_Elle sécha ses cheveux et pris la porte qui menait à sa chambre et trouva James assie sur le lit en boxer de soie noire dont il tenait un bouquet de fleur de lis et une boite carré de velours bleu nuit._

_« C'est pour toi, ma princesse » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et lui donner le coffret._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle, curieuse._

_« Découvre par toi-même… »répondit-il tout simplement._

_Sans plus attendre, elle ouvrit le boîtier et resta sans voix :_

_C'est une magnifique chaîne en or avec un pendentif de 2 tourterelles qui s'entrecroisée._

_« Tu n'aurai pas du… c'est trop beau pour moi ! »Répondit Lily, ému._

_« rien est comparable a toi, ma belle colombe » dit James en l'embrassant_

_« Mais si on changer de sujet ? tu va m'expliquer pourquoi tu avais des Cros a la place des dents et aussi la petite fiole violette que tu buvais au repas » demanda-t-il_

_« Tu es vraiment sur de vouloir s'avoir ? »demanda-t-elle_

_« oui » répondit-t-il, fermement_

_« Je ne te les jamais dit mais je suis une « poison ivy »que j'ai érriter du coter de ma mère mais cela n'est pas très important._

_Quant aux Cros et a la fiole que tu as vus tout à l'heure, c'est que je suis une vampire donc une « vampiro tossico » si on mélange les 2 espèces._

_Cela c'est passé cet ét :_

_Alors que je revenais avec ma petite sœur rose d'une boite de nuit, nous nous sommes fait enlever par des mangemorts._

_Ils nous ont emmener jusqu'à voldemort._

_Il m'avait lançait l' « avada kedavra » parce que j'étais ta petite amie et c'est ma sœur qui se les reçut en voulant me sauver._

_Du coup, il a appeler un vampire et ma transformer en ce que je suis._

_Je peux aller au soleil mais je ne peux manger que de la viande saignante et du sang pour survivre._

_ Le professeur dumbledore et underworld me passe une fiole qui me sert pour 2 jours._

_Maintenant, tu connais la vérité. » Finit-elle en pleurant._

_James qui avait tous écoutaient, se rendaient coupable pour ce qui était arrivée mais il ne voulait pas la perdre._

_Il lui pris son vissage dans ses mains et essuya quelque larme qui coulait sur ses joues._

_« Lily, je suis vraiment désoler, je te comprendrais parfaitement si tu voulais me quitter… »_

_« mais… »_

_« Je veux pas que tu partes, je t'aime beaucoup trop pour que tu me laisse seul a présent »lui dit-il à genou devant elle, sa tête sur le ventre de Lily, en pleurant à son tour, silencieusement._

_« James, je ne t'en veux pas. Les choses sont faites et on peut rien y faire malheureusement._

_ C'est mon problème et non le tien donc reste la conscience tranquille. _

_Et pour te remonter le moral, je vous aime tout aussi fort que vous, M. James Potter » dit-elle en l'embrassant_

_« Mais pour l'instant, sa te dirait de dormir sagement avec moi, cette nuit ? » proposa-t-elle après le baiser_

_« Tout vos désires sont des ordre, mon ange » répondit-il en la soulevant dans ces bras pour la poser sur le lit et si fofiller a son tour sous la couette en l'enlacent contre lui._

_Ils ne tardèrent pas a s'endormir, heureux et paisiblement._

_A suivre…_


	3. chapitre 3 : cour dynamique

__

Voici l'adresse url pour voir comment est Lily en poison ivy :

_Pour l'instant, je remerçit encore les 2 personnes qui on était super gentille de m'envoyer des review !_

_Par contre, si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble Lily quand elle est en poison ivy, envoyer moi simplement un e-mail a « neigine voilà.fr » avec votre mail, merci. ( ne faite pas l'espace que j'ai fais pour mon mail, o.k?)_

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, Lily fut réveiller par un doux baiser.

« Bonjours, ma flower » dit james.

« salut »

« Bien dormie ? »

« Super bien avec toi » répondit-elle en mettant sa tête sur son torse a celui-ci.

« Faudrait renouveler cela plus souvent si tu veux ? Pour ma part, sa ne me dérange pas le moins du monde ! Bien au contraire ! » Dit-il en l'embrassant sur ces cheveux (a elle).

« On va déjeuner ? En plus, on a cour dans 40 mn » dit-elle en baillant.

« ouai, et on commence par les potions. La poisse ! »Dit-il en se levant.

Ils se séparent pour s'habiller, faire leur toilettage et se rendre dans la grande salle ou déjà les maraudeurs et les filles les attendaient.

« Salut vous 2 »dit remus.

« Bonjours. Vous avez bien dormie ? » Demanda james.

« Oui, moi j'aurais pue si Sirius ne ronfler pas comme un chien » se moqua Cécile.

« C'est sa, parle toujours mais c'est qui qui a voulut me rejoindre, hein ? Et devrai je dire, dans une tenus assez alléchante » dit Sirius, le regard gourmand.

« Tu n'as pas honte Sirius ! Tu me diras, moi aussi j'ai eu le droit a la même chose » dit James en regardant Lily qui rougissaient.

« James ! » dit-elle en l'accusant

« Quoi ? J'ai rien dit moi » dit-il en rigolant alors qu'elle le taper sur la tête amicalement.

« Et pour ce que tu porte au coup, fait partie aussi de ta soirée ? » demanda Christelle

«Oui, j'ai été gâter par james. Je mis attendais pas du tout pour te dire » répondit Lily honnêtement en montrant le pendentif.

« Et au faite, tu va enfin nous raconter ou pas pour hier ? Je te préviens, je te lâcherais pas temps que j'aurais pas de réponse ! » Dit fermement Cécile.

« o.k » dit lily

Elle leurs raconta son histoire et Cécile eu honte d'avoir embetter Lily alors que c'était pas ces affaires.

« Excuse-moi Lily mais tu sais que suis très curieuse. Je te demande pardon » demanda Cécile en baissant la tête.

« C'est pas grave, ne t'en fait pas »dit Lily est prenant son amie contre elle pour la réconforter.

« Bon, si nous y allons en potion ? Sinon, on va être en retard et underworld va nous enlever des points ( auteur : Je crois que j'ai un peu trop vus le film, non ? Vos mieux que j'arrête de boire ! (lol)) » dit Remus en commencent à se lever.

Ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers les cachot.

Ils passèrent 1 heure avec l'horrible, l'impitoyable, l'ordure ( bon, je vais arrêter sinon, je vais vous en faire toute une recette !)…Professeur underworld ! ( Tada !).

Pour commencer :

La leçon du jour concerner la potion de « veritaserum » qui était délicate a préparer.

En deuxième :

Sirius, qui était tous près du chaudron de malefoy, y glissa des pétards de berty crochue qui lui explosa en plein dans la figure ce qui eu fait que ces cheveux bond, d'habitude aplatie, était en pétard et son visage noir à cause de la poudre de carbone.

Tous les gryffondor se tordait de rire et Sirius taper de son poing le sol tellement il riait.

Ce qui valut de perdre 20 points en moins mais cela ne faisait rien car une bonne rigolade valait tous les trésors du monde.

Et en troisième :

Le professeur underworld exigea que tous le monde face le test.

La plupart des élèves étaient terrifiait à l'idée de dire devant tous le monde leurs secrets.

« Qui veut essayer en 1er ? » Demanda le prof.

Personne ne répondit et puis au bout d'un moment, James leva la main comme personne ne décidait.

« Bien M. potter. Venez à mon bureau » dit le prof.

James se dirigeait vers son professeur et lui prit la potion des mains et la bue d'un coup.

« alors M. Potter, dite-nous les choses que personne ne sais »

« Je suis le descendant de godric gryffondor. Mes parents sont des aurors. J'ai énormément Lily

Evans dont je souhaite épouser. Je suis aussi un animagie. J'ai le don de pouvoir ressusciter les gens appartenant à ma famille ou qui sont en train de mourir. » Dit James comme s'il venait de réciter une poésie.

Puis, il revient à lui se souvenant plus de ce qu'il venait de dire.

'J'espère que j'en est pas trop dit' se dit-il.

Mais d'après les têtes de merlan frais que faisait c'est camarades (lol ), apparemment, oui.

«Très bien, maintenant, au tour de Melle evans. » Dit M. underworld.

Elle se leva et alla à la place de james.

Elle prit aussi la potion et commença :

« Je suis une poison ivy et une vampire, donc une vampiro tossico. Je suis aussi la princesse des plantes que j'ai hériter de ma mère, la reine. J'ai le don de voler et de voir la nuit ainsi que de résister au plante les plus vénéneuses. Je peux aussi parler le langage des serpents, des fauves, les oiseaux et tous autres. » Dit-elle comme elle aussi une poésie.

Et le même effet se reproduit pour elle comme a james.

Elle alla se rassoire et attendit la fin du cour en silence.

La cloche sonna enfin et elle sortie en courant de la classe pour se rendre à son cour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Heureusement pour elle, la porte était ouverte donc elle entra en toquan quand même.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer » dit une voix féminine qui venait de derrière la réserve.

Sans demander son reste, Lily alla s'installer au fond, ne voulant pas être remarquer.

5mm après, les gryffondor arrivèrent avec les serdaigles qui n'arrêter pas de dévisager Lily,

Extremenent gênée.

« Christelle, qu'est ce que j'ai dit en potion pour qu'ils me regardent tous comme sa ? » Demanda Lily a son amie.

« Tu as simplement dit ce que tu étais. »Répondit Christelle simplement.

Lily se sentaient vraiment mal, très mal mais après tous, qu'est-ce que sa pouvais faire ? Elle n'avait James demander à être que qu'elle était à présent ! .

Puis le cour commença.

Bonjours a tous ! Je suis votre nouveau professeur de DCFM, Melle nala black » dit le prof.

Sirius, qui ne l'avait pas tout de suite reconnus, se leva et courus vers elle pour la serrer contre lui.

« nala, tu ma manquer » dit-il en se blottissant contre elle.

Lily la détailla :

Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tomber jusqu'au bas des pieds, les yeux violets, une robe chinoise bleu foncée fendus sur les deux cotés des cuisses et la silhouette d'un mannequin qui d'ailleurs dont la moitié des garçons bavais d'admiration devant cette beauté.

« Je suis contente aussi de te revoir mais sa t'embetterrais pas si je pouvais donner mon cours ? » Demanda-t-elle à son frère.

« O.k, désoler. » Dit Sirius en retournant à sa place.

« Comme vous avez pus le voir, je suis la grande sœur de sirius. Bon, pour commençait, nous allons vous faire cour sur le poison ivy. Je crois que une gryffondor a ce dont, non ? » demanda nala

Lily leva timidement la main.

« Oui, professeur, c'est moi. » Dit-elle.

« o.k, venez ici, Melle Evans » dit nala

Lily se leva et alla se placer à cotée de son prof.

« Maintenant, vous aller vous changer en poison ivy et peut être nous faite une petite démonstration ? Quand dite vous ? » demanda nala

« Pas de problème » répondit lily.

Elle mit sa baguette sur sa tête et prononça un « finit incantatem ».

C'est alors que les garçons purs voir à quoi ressembler la vrai Lily Evans :

Un corsaire vert sans brettelle, un espèce de collent culotte raccrocher au corsaire. On pouvait voir le corps bien fait de celle-ci. Et portais aussi des gants vers au main qui lui arrivaient au niveau des coudes.

Tous les mecs la sifflèrent sauf Remus par respect pour Christelle et son amie mais c'était pas le qua de Sirius qui arrêter pas de siffler Lily ce qui lui avait valu des regards menacent de la part de Cécile.

« Bon, choisissez un garçon pour faire l'essais et de préférence, pas M. potter. » Dit nala alors que celui-ci boudait du coup de ne pas pouvoir être choisie.

« O.k, je vais prendre diggory, professeur » dit Lily en montrant le garçon blond et séduisant des serdaigle.

Certain le félicitèrent ou lui dirent qu'il était chanceux d'être choisie.

Il se leva et prit Lily dans ces bras qui ne protesta pas.

« allez-si » autorisa nala

James du se faire par ces amies qui dure le retenir pour éviter de courir sur diggory et de le massacrée.

Lily passa ces bras autour de Amos et il l'embrassa fougueusement, voulant en profiter. Ces lèvres se changèrent en vert émeraude.

Puis soudain, il sentie une substance dans sa bouche, plutôt bizzard comme … du poison.

Il essaya de se détacher mais se fut en main car elle s'agripper bien a lui et il pouvait pas bouger.

Et c'est au bout d'une minute insupportable pour James, qu'elle décida de lâcher prise.

Il avait des petites veines vertes sur le visage qui ressortait.

« Très bien Melle Evans, j'accorde 20 points a gryffondor » dit nala en prenant une potion qu'elle fi verser dans la bouche de Amos d'où les veines disparurent et ils se réveilla.

Ils regardaient Lily avec des gros yeux, ne voulant finalement plus être le cobaye pour la prochaine expérience.

« Le cour est finie, vous pouvez y aller. A la prochaine » dit nala avant de repartir derrière son bureau dans la réserve.

Lily se retransforma en une élève de poudlard et partie avec les maraudeurs et les filles.

« Alors, vous avez trouvez que c'était comment ? » demanda-t-elle

« Super » dit christelle.

« Pas autant pour moi, devrai-je dire » dit James en boudant toujours.

« Mais c'était juste un test, j'y peux rien moi ! » se défendit Lily

« Alors si tu veux te faire pardonner, je veux un bisous sur la joue, maman » dit-il en faisant un petit garçon de 6 ans.

« O.k » dit–elle en lui faisant bise.

Puis il l'attrapa par les hanche et l'embrassa sauvagement

« Non mais tu croyais quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il en rigolant

« sa ceci simplement, M. Potter » dit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau

Sans rien lui dire, elle avait écouter en potion ce qu'il avait dit et elle en était plus que ravie qu'il veut l'épouser plus tard mais fallait quand même pas trop rêver non plus !

Mais elle espérait !

a suivre…


	4. chapitre 4 : preparation d'halloween

_Je remercie infiniment malek, mon camarade de classe qui ma beaucoup aider pour les fautes d'orthographes que j'avais ! Donc, énormes bisous a toi !_

_Sinon, je remercie aussi les gens qui on eu la gentillesse de me mette des reviews, vous pouvez pas s'avoir comme je suis contente !_

_Et juste pour vous mette un avant goût, il y aura 25 chapitres en tous !_

_Et peut être si je veux bien et en fonction des reviews, donc de vous, je ferrais peut être une suite donc : « a jamais la pour toi 2 »_

_Bon, place à la fic !_

**_Chapitre 4_ : _préparation d'halloween_**

_Septembre passa bien vite, et bientôt, ce fut le temps de préparer la fête une semaine avant halloween._

_Evidemment, Lily et James, Sirius et Cécile, Remus et Christelle iraient ensemble._

_« Que proposerais-tu, James ? » Demanda Lily alors qu'ils étaient à pré-au-lard._

_« Je nous verrais bien faire, nous les maraudeurs, des blagues donc faut qu'on aille au magasin de farce et attrape Pour les citrouilles et les araignées, surtout les toiles, je pense que Hagrid pourra s'en charger et pour finir, je proposerais bien des concours pour plusieurs jeux comme aux Etats-Unis ! » Proposa-t-il._

_« Ouais, c'est pas mal mais faudrait aussi de la musique effrayante, les bonbons sont fournis par les elfes donc ça va, et a part ça, je crois que c'est tout. » Dit-elle en réfléchissant._

_« Alors, c'est parti !!! » S'écria James avec joie._

_Ils commencèrent par les magasins de farce et attrape comme cela était prévu, après celui des déguisements._

_« Bienvenue! Je parie que vous venez aussi pour les déguisements d'halloween ? ! » Demanda une jeune sorcière lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le magasin._

_« C'est tout à fait cela » répondit Lily avec sourire._

_« C'est au fond. Vous les trouverez sur le rayon à votre gauche. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler. Sur ce, tout à l'heure ! » Dit la jeune femme en partant._

_« Bon, allons-y ! » Dit James en engendrant le pas vers le rayon des déguisements._

_Les costumes étaient tous magnifiques mais aucuns ne convenaient à lily._

_Puis, au bout de quinze minutes de recherche dans la jungle tropicale des vêtements, elle trouva ce qu'elle voulait :_

_Une robe noire fendue sur le côté des deux cuisses et du col en « V » avec une cape de soie noire._

_Le déguisement de princesse vampire parfait !_

_James aussi avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait :_

_La même chose que Lily sauf que c'était plus un costume de bureau noir avec une cape aussi._

_Leurs choix effectués, ils passèrent à la caisse pour régler leurs achats._

_« Attendez ! Il vous manque des choses a vous deux. » Dit la caissière en partant derrière une porte et revint cinq minutes après avec des objets._

_« Pour vous jeune homme, un dentier vampire avec la cravate de préférence et pour Mademoiselle, un diadème avec les boucles d'oreilles, le collier et les bracelets ainsi que les gants et talon au haut. » Dit-elle en le leur donnant._

_« Ne vous en faites pas, c'est gratuit pour vous » dit-elle avant que James ne demanda quoi que se soit._

_« Merci beaucoup et bonne journée ! » Dit Lily poliment en partant._

_« C'est bon, nous avons tous ? » demanda James en vérifiant_

_« Oui, je crois que rien, ne manque à l'appel. On rentre dans nos chambres ? » Proposa-t-elle._

_« Oui, parce que si on s'amuse à rester, on aura pas le temps de décorer et ça risque de barder ! » Dit-il en rigolant._

_Sur le chemin de retour, ils rencontraient plusieurs élèves qui leurs demandaient comment serait décorés la salle mais les préfets ne disait rien car évidemment, cela était une surprise._

_A l'intérieur du château, il y avait presque plus personne sauf quelques élèves de 1er et 2eme année qui étaient dehors ou jouaient à des jeux dans leur dortoir._

_Sans que personne ne remarque, James et Lily réussirent à rentrer discrètement dans la grande salle._

_« Génial ! J'espère que tu as prévu quelque chose car on va en avoir pour pas mal de temps… » Dit-elle à James._

_Pratiquement trois heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne finissent enfin tous :_

_La grande salle était décorée noir et orange des citrouilles flottaient dans les airs, des guirlandes et toiles d'araignée étaient accrochées un peu partout, la scène était montée et prête avec le bar pour le Disc Jockey et la fille pour les boissons engagée par lily._

_Les tables avaient des nappes noires avec de différents motifs colorés et la piste de danse était dégagée._

_Lily avait installé dans les différentes pièces de la salle des enceintes pour que le son se repende partout._

_« Je crois que c'est bien réussi ! Et toi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec insistance._

_« Oui, je trouve aussi. Mais, dis donc, si on allait prendre un bain, ça te dit ? » Proposa James._

_« Je ne suis pas contre et en plus, il nous reste trois heures avant que ça commence, alors… »Affirma-elle enchantée en se dirigeant vers la salle commune des préfets en chef._

_Une fois à l'intérieur, ils allèrent dans leur chambre pour enlever leurs habits et ensuite rentrèrent dans le jacuzzi piscine._

_Ils se placèrent au bord du bassin et James commença à faire un massage à sa compagne qui se décontractait entièrement comme un chat sous caresse._

_« Lily ? » Appela-t-il au bout de quinze minutes._

_« hmm »répondit-elle, les yeux fermer._

_« Je peux arrêter le massage s'il te plaît ? J'ai mal aux mains. »_

_«hmm »_

_Elle se retourna et se cala contre lui, ses bras et sa tête sur son torse et ses jambes autour de ces reins ce qui l'embarrassait un peu et elle se rendormit dans les bras de Morphée… (Cette fois, ils non pas de maillot donc, vous pouvez vous permettre d imaginer la scène.)_

_Comme il ne pouvait pas bouger, même s'il avait une vue assez tentante sur le corps de sa compagne, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir aussi…_

_Il restait 1 h30 avant que la fête ne commence tandis que les maraudeurs les filles décidaient de rentrer au château._

_Comme Lily et James leur avaient donné le mot de passe, ils purent rentrer dans la salle des préfets sans difficulté._

_« C'est bizarre, ils ne sont ni dans leur salle, ni dans celle des gryffondor et encore moins dehors. Je me demande vraiment où ils sont ! » Se demandait Christelle._

_« Allons vérifier dans les trois autres portes » Proposa Sirius en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers les trois pièces._

_Cécile et Christelle allèrent vers celle de Lily mais personne sauf des habits sur le lit._

_Quant aux garçons, c'était la même chose._

_« Alors, ils sont peut être dans la salle de bain ? »Interrogea Remus_

_Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la porte et c'est alors qu'ils les trouvèrent mais pas de la façon dont ils l'auraient souhaité._

_« Lily, réveille-toi »dit Cécile en tapotant un peu le bras de celle-ci._

_«hmm, laisse-moi dormir ! »Dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible en se calant encore plus contre james._

_« Mais il te reste une heure avant que le bal ne commence ! » Dit Cécile, avec un sourire aimable._

_Lily ouvrit les yeux en grand et se redressa sur james._

_«Et tu n aurais pas pu me prévenir avant ? « Dit-elle à Cécile._

_Mais avant que celle-ci ne réponde, les maraudeurs la sifflèrent. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite puis en voyant que sa poitrine était découverte, elle rougie et les cacha._

_« Vous n'avez pas honte, bande de sal pervers ?!!! »Cria-t-elle, comme une furie._

_« A qui tu dis ça ? » Demanda une vois encore endormie en se frottant les yeux._

_« Je dis ça a tes potes qui nous observent ! » Lui dit-elle._

_« Et alors ? Vous avez vos maillots, non ? » Demanda-t-il, en croyant que ceux-ci les avaient._

_La bouche de Lily perdu 200 degrés d'altitude._

_« Justement, on les a pas !!!! » dit-elle en s'affolant_

_James se raidit et rougie aussi_

_« Sortez tous de suite ! » Cria-il avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit._

_Ils sortirent en prenant bien soin de laisser une petite entre-baille pour voir ce qui allait se passer._

_« Je te remercie, j'étais affreusement gênée » dit-elle._

_« De rien ma fleur » dit-il en l'embrassant._

_Le baiser devient plus profond et leurs mains commençaient à se balader sur les 2 corps pleins de désir._

_James caressait ses seins qui étaient plein tendit que Lily, elle remuait du bassin ce qui faisait dresser une certaine chose à James. (C'est pas bien dit sa ?)_

_« Lily, si on arrête pas, on risque de faire quelque chose qu'on risque de regretter » dit-il en se détachant un peu d'elle_

_« Oui, tu as raison » dit-elle mais elle se pencha à son oreille » on continuera ce soir » finit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Ils rigolèrent un instant puis allèrent dans leur chambre respective, avec une serviette, bien sur._

_La soirée semblait très prometteuse…_

_A suivre…_


	5. chapitre 5 : bal surprise

_Avant, des gros bisous a tous ceux pour les review qui mon fait très plaisir comme d'habitude. Et pour voir comment est Remus en loup, demander moi l'image tous simplement sur mon e mail !  
  
**Chapitre 5**  
  
Après que Lily soit rentrée dans sa chambre, les filles la chargèrent de question :  
  
« Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est pass ? » Demanda christelle.  
  
« Rien de ce que tu pense » dit Lily en prenant c'est affaire.  
  
« Et tu crois qu'on va te croire ? Ce qu'ont à vu après qu'on soit sorti nous laisse le droit de te poser des questions, non ? »Dit Cécile d'un regard coquin.  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un oreiller sur la figure par lily.  
  
Et c'est comme saque commença une bataille de polochon que Cécile remporta haut la main.  
  
« O.k, ta gagner mais j'aurais ma revanche. Pour l'instant, vos mieux nous préparer et rapidement car ils nous restent 30 mn » s'affola Lily en courant dans la salle de bain avec son déguisement.  
  
Elle mit pas plus de 20 minutes avant d'être prête :  
  
Le haut de la robe laisser voir la moitié de ses seins et le bas, on pouvait voir ses magnifiques jambes jusqu'aux cuisses.  
  
Pour le maquillage, elle c'était mise du eye liner noir comme les Egyptiens dans l'ancien temps et du rouge a lèvre rouge carnin.  
  
Elle c'était aussi faite des mèches noires qu'elle avait bouclée à l'Anglaise laissant le reste de ses cheveux roux légèrement ondulé.  
  
Le diadème comporter un diamant de taille du petit pouce ( vous voyez à peut près le diadème que porte les miss France chaque nouvelle année ? C'est le même) Le collier, le bracelet ainsi que les boucle d'oreille était en forme de flamme rouge qui flamboyer du rouge vif a l'orange carotte ! . Elle enfila ces talon et mit un petit parfum a la noix de coco.  
  
Elle sortie et fut heureuse que personne ne la voie donc elle courus à la chambre.  
  
Avant de l'ouvrir, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait faire une blague pour se vengeaient des polochons !  
  
Elle ouvrit un peu la porte et éteignais les bougies qui, comme prévus, fit criée les filles.  
  
Lily mit sur sa tête sa capuche qui laissait juste voir son nez et sa bouche dont elle ouvrait pour laisser voir ces dents de vampires.  
  
Grâce à ces dont, elle voyer dans le noir donc, elle vola jusqu'à Cécile pour se placer devant elle et rallumer les bougies.  
  
« aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »Cria Cécile en se réfugient sous son lit en courant.  
  
« La tête ! »Dit Lily en enlevant sa capuche et en se tordant de rire.  
  
« Alors c'était toi ? A l'attaque ! « Récria Cécile en se jettent sur Lily pour la chatouiller.  
  
« Arr...arrête ! »Arrivais à peine a dire Lily.  
  
« Oui, reine des damnés » dit Cécile en se relevant et faisant la révérence.  
  
Lily détaille les 2 filles :  
  
Cécile portais un déguisement de diablesse très provocante :  
  
Le même habit que Lily en poison ivy a par qu'il était en rouge très moulant et sans collant.  
  
Pour le maquillage, du rouge sur les lèvre et les paupières.  
  
Elle avait aussi fait des mèche rouge et c'était allonger les ongles pour mette du vernie et ces cheveux pour qu'il lui arrive en bas des pieds et les avais laisser lisser et brillant.  
  
Quand a Christelle, c'était un déguisement d'infirmière mais pas comme celui de mme pomfresh, plus comme celui dans les hôpitaux moldue. Elle avait aussi déboutonner quelque bouton de son chemisier.  
  
Quant au maquillage, c'était du gloss rose pale et far a paupière bleu ciel.  
  
Et pour finir, les cheveux ondulaient à l'Anglaise.  
  
« On sort ? Les garçons doivent nous attendes à présent » dit lily.  
  
Elles sortirent toutes de la chambre et comme il était prévu, les garçons les regardèrent à sent décrocher les mâchoires.  
  
« Qui est-vous, belle étrangère de nos rêve... » dit Sirius en se rapprochant de Cécile.  
  
« Vos reines » répondit-elle.  
  
Il lui fit la révérence et elle les détailla :  
  
James portais un déguisement de prince vampire Remus, celui d'un loup et Sirius, diable avec la queue et les cornes.  
  
« A croire qu'on est tous assortie exprès pour l'autre sauf Remus et Christelle » dit Cécile en riant.  
  
«Me feriez-vous l'honneur de bien vouloir m'accompagner, princesse ? » Demanda poliment James en offrant le bras a lily.  
  
« Oui, merci beaucoup » répondit-elle en donnant son bras.  
  
Ils sortirent tous de la pièce et se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle ou les élèves étaient déjà assis.  
  
« Et voilà nos préfets qui son accompagner par de très jolie nana, siffler les comme il se doit les mecs ! »Dit Mickeal Jordan ( non, ce n'ai pas le basketteur, je vous assure !) Grâce à sa voix qu'il avait amplifier.  
  
Les filles rougirent comme des tomates aux sifflements des garçons de toutes les maisons.  
  
Lily prit la parole :  
  
« Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous aviez appréciez la déco car on a travailler toutes l'après-midi !  
  
Sinon, comme chaque année, nous allons vous interpréter une chanson. La musique s'intitule 'going under'. »Dit-elle alors que la salle applaudissait.  
  
Lily prit place sur scène,, Christelle a la batterie, Cécile a la guitare électrique, James comme batteur de cymbale, Remus au piano et Sirius avec une double guitare électrique.  
  
« Vous êtes près ? C'est parti ! » Dit Lily et la musique commença.  
  
**Evanescence: going under  
**  
now i will tell you what i've done for you ; _

_maintenant je vais te dire ce que j'ai fais pour toi  
  
50 thousand tears i've cried ;_

_ 50 mille larmes j'ai pleur  
  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you ;_

_ crier tromper et saigner pour toi  
  
and you still won't hear me ;_

_et je ne m'entendrai toujours pas  
  
don't want your hand this time i'll save myself ;_

_ pas besoin de tes mains je me sauverai moi même  
  
maybe i'll wake up for once ; _

_peut-être que je me réveillerai pour une fois  
  
not tormented daily defeated by you ; _

_non tourmenté et défait quotidiennement par toi  
  
just when i thought i'd reached the bottom ; _

_juste quand je pense avoir touché le fond  
  
i'm dying again; _

_je meurs encore  
  
i'm going under ;_

_ je m'enfonce  
  
drowning in you ; _

_noyé en toi  
  
i'm falling forever;_

_ je tombe pour toujours  
  
i've got to break through ;_

_j 'ai obtenu la rupture  
  
i'm going under; _

_je m'enfonce  
  
blurring and stirring the truth and the lies ; _

_brouillant et remuant la vérité et les mensonges  
  
so i don't know what's real and what's not ;_

_ ainsi je ne sais pas se qui est vrai et se qui ne l'est pas  
  
always confusing the thoughts in my head ; _

_toujours confondre mes pensées dans ma tête  
  
so i can't trust myself anymore ; _

_ainsi je ne peux plus me faire confiance  
  
i'm dying again ; _

_je meurs encore  
  
i'm going under ; _

_je m'enfonce  
  
drowning in you ; _

_noyé en toi  
  
i'm falling forever ;_

_ je tombe pour toujours  
  
i've got to break through;_

_ j'ai obtenu la rupture  
  
so go on and scream ; _

_alors continue et crie  
  
scream at me i'm so far away ; _

_crie vers moi je suis parti  
  
i won't be broken again ; _

_je ne serai pas cassé à nouveau  
  
i've got to breathe i can't keep going under ; _

_je respire je ne peux pas rester enfonce  
  
A la fin du morceau, tous le monde les applaudis.  
  
« Bravo, maintenant, que la fête commence ! » cria Mickeal  
  
Les musique s'enchaînèrent et les jeux étaient riches en divertissement et loufoque a la fois mais ne dit-on pas « plus on est fou, plus on rie ! » ? .  
  
Tous s'amusèrent autant qu'ils le pouvaient comme par exemple comme James qui refusait plusieurs offre des filles qui voulaient danser avec lui dont l'insupportable virginie qui avait d'ailleurs tirer une gueule de 3 m de long ! (lol)  
  
Vers 1 heur du matin, James et Lily laissèrent leurs maies, qui était dans un drôle d'état ! :  
  
Sirius venait de finir sa 6eme biere-au-beurre, Cécile était complètement saoule, Christelle et Remus s'amusait avec les instruments de musique comme le piano donc il jouait un morceau de Mozart pour elle qui était enchanté.  
  
Une fois a l 'intérieur de la chambre de Lily, James la pris par les hanches et la souleva pour qu'elle soit à sa taille.  
  
« Et si on finissait que qu'on avait fait tout a-leur ? »proposa-t-il en l'embrassant dans le coup « Continue »eu-t-il pour simple réponse d'elle.  
  
La nuit allait s'annoncer chaude chez les préfets en chef ...  
  
A suivre...  
  
(Pour votre information, s'il y a pas Peter, c'est simplement parce qu'il na pas voulue y allait donc voilà.)_


	6. chapitre 6 : au plus profond du coeur

_Bon, je mets deux chapitres aujourd'hui mais attention, ils y auras pas de chapitre avant mercredi, o.k ? Et pour voir à quoi ressemblent les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily, vous s'avez quoi faire comme d'hab. ! Sinon, a bientôt !desoler si le chapitre est court!  
  
**Chapitre 6  
**  
James porta jusqu'au lit Lily qui se laissait complètement faire.  
  
Il s'allongea sur elle et recommença à l'embrasser tous en lui enlevant son déguisement doucement.  
  
Bientôt, elle se retrouva en sous-vêtement noir un peu petit.  
  
Lily prit la relève et fut sur lui en le renversant dont elle enleva aussi le déguisement pour être en caleçon de soie rouge feu ( alerte ! Au feu ! Faut appeler les pompiers ! Vite ! Non, je déconne !).  
  
Il lui détacha son Soutien-George, lui relaissant la magnifique vue sur ses sein rond et ferme, ni trop gros, ni trop petit, juste comme il le fallais.  
  
Il commença à lui suçait se tétons durcit avec douceur et elle se cambra de plaisir.  
  
Elle adorait la tournure que prenait les évènement et en voulais plus alors elle s'agrippa au cheveu de James pour retenir ses gémissement de plaisir qui monter en elle.  
  
Il reprit place sur elle et enleva les derniers sous-vêtements qui les séparaient.  
  
(Lorie: I love you)  
  
'Par la fenêtre,  
  
Je regarde seule,  
  
La pluie qui tombe encore  
  
Mais rien ne me touche  
  
Je n'ai sur ma bouche  
  
Que ton prénom qui m'obsède'  
  
Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourie.  
  
« Tu es toujours sur le vouloir continuer ? On peut arrêter la si tu veux » lui dit-il.  
  
« non, tu peux y aller » répondit-elle  
  
« Mais j'ai peur de te faire mal et que tu regrette. Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner si c'était le cas » dit en baissant la tête.  
  
« Je t'assure que tu peux le faire. Je ne crains rien, ni personne » affirma-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.  
  
'Philadelphie, cette ville où tu vis  
  
C'est si loin de chez moi  
  
On s'écrit souvent  
  
Mais à quoi tu penses vraiment ?'  
  
Il commença à s'introduire en elle très doucement et il eu raison car elle se contracter de plus en plus quand son membre avancé.  
  
Puis, il sentie une légère petite barrière qui devaient sans doute être son hymen.  
  
'Tu ne sais pas me "je t'aime"  
  
Moi je te l'écrirais quand même  
  
Tu ne sais que me dire sans cesse "Girl I miss you"  
  
Tu ne sais pas me "je t'aime"  
  
Moi j'essaierais quand même "I love you"... Et toi ?  
  
Do you love me too?'  
  
Il avança un peu plus et il brisait se cassa, ce qui arracha un petit cri de douleur a Lily qui mettaient sa tête contre l'épaule de celui-ci pour pleurer un peu, le temps que la douleur passe.  
  
'Sur mon e-mail, j'ai souligné ton nom  
  
Brandonlove.com  
  
Est-ce que tu souris ?  
  
Quand tu me lis ?  
  
J'aimerais tant qu'on se revoie'  
  
« Ne temps fait pas, c'est bientôt fini »lui disait-il.  
  
Et comme sentant que c'était le bon moment et qu'il était au fond de son vagin, il commença de lent et régulier va-et-vient qui se propager comme une grosse bouffer d'air nouvel :  
  
Elle ne sentait plus la douleur, au contraire, plus un sentiment de bien être et de confort pour bien continuer.  
  
'La prochaine fois  
  
Que tu viens ici  
  
Je serais toute à toi  
  
Je te donnerais  
  
Ce que tu voulais parfois'  
  
Il allait plus vite et plus fort au fur et a mesure que la musique continuer. Il étaient couvert d'une fine couche de sueur.  
  
Lily avait à présent les jambes autours des reins de James pour qu'il soit plus profond et lui tenait les mains en le regardant dans les yeux, c'est aire si tendre que vous ne pourrez résister et de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. ( comme c'est beau !)  
  
Tu ne sais pas me dire "je t'aime"  
  
Moi je te l'écrirais quand même  
  
Tu ne sais que me dire sans cesse "Girl I miss you"  
  
Tu ne sais pas me "je t'aime"  
  
C'est mon doux théorème: "I love you"... Et toi.  
  
Do you care ? Do you love me too?  
  
Elle était au bord de l'hystérie car maintenant, chaque va-et-vient éveiller en elle comme une énorme bouffé d'électricité qui se répandait comme une vague sur le bord de la mer.  
  
Tu ne sais pas me dire "je t'aime"  
  
Moi je te l'écrirais quand même  
  
Tu ne sais que me dire sans cesse "Girl I miss you"  
  
Tu ne sais pas me "je t'aime"  
  
C'est mon doux théorème: "I love you"... Et toi.  
  
Do you love me too?  
  
... Je t'aime.  
  
Quand la musique finit, en un dernier coup de rein, ils jouirent en même temps tous les deux.  
  
James se rependit en elle tendit quelle se reposer pour reprendre sa respiration.  
  
« Lily ? »  
  
« oui »  
  
« Si tu tombais enceinte de moi, est-ce que tu garderais l'enfant, même si nous sommes peut être plus ensemble ? » Demanda-t-il, un peu gêné.  
  
« Pourquoi cette question ? »demanda-t-elle, confuse  
  
« juste comme ça » dit-il  
  
« Oui, je crois que je le ferrais mais on verra sa pour plus tard, d'accord ? » Dit-elle en l'embrassant.  
  
Pendant ce temps, un certain spermatozoïde se baladait autour d'un ovule qui n'attendaient que son heure.  
  
Le spermatozoïde arriva enfin a trouver l'entrée et c'est ainsi que commença l'histoire du fameux embryon que l'on appellerait un jour « Harry Potter »...  
  
A suivre..._


	7. chapitre 7 : trahison

**_Chapitre 7 : trahison_**

_Un mois était passé depuis le bal à présent._

_James et Lily ne se quittaient plus sauf quand ils n'avaient pas les mêmes cours._

_Virginie, qui en voulait toujours a Lily, avait déjà un plan en tête (vous trouvez pas qu'elle est diabolique ?)._

_Elle regarda l'heure qu'il était et c'était parfait : James devait se rendre au cours de divination pendant que Lily avait l'arithamcie._

_Donc, elle se rendit en cours de divination et passa la plupart de son temps a regarder les maraudeurs qui discuter de quelque chose à la place de faire le travail sur les tasses de thé._

_Elle était à moitié endormie( tout comme moi en histoire–geo et français, c'est somnifiant !)Quand la cloche pour annoncé la fin des cours retentie._

_Elle attendie que tous le monde descende pour y aller à son tour puis se dirigeait vers le groupe._

_« James ? Pourrais-je te parler un petit moment ? c'est pour la métamorphose » demanda-t-elle_

_« O.k, mais pas très longtemps, on m'attend » dit-il_

_C'est à ce moment la que Lily, qui revenait de cour, arriva._

_'a mon tour maintenant' pensa-t-elle_

_et sans rien dire, elle embrassa subitement James, qui, trop étonné, ne bouger plus_

_point de vue de Lily_

_Elle revenait juste de l'arithamcie et penser à ce que ces amies lui avait demander._

_Puis juste au moment ou elle allait retrouver James, elle le trouva planter avec une serpentarde en train d l'embrasser ! Elle pas n'importa laquelle ! Virginie bad !_

_Lily commençait à avoir des vertiges et devenir blanche ainsi que des larmes lui coulaient sur ces joues._

_« Non, ce n'ai pas possible ! Tu ma trahie pour cette pétasses ! Je te déteste ! » Cria-t-elle avant de partir en courant._

_De retour a James_

_Il n'avait pas eu le temps de rien faire, tous c'était passé si vite !_

_Puis, comme revenant à la réalité, il repoussa brutalement Virginia qui tomba à terre._

_« Tu va le regretter, sa garce ! » Dit James, furieux, avant de partir à la poursuite de lily._

_Sur son passage, on pouvait voir que beaucoup d'élève chuchotait._

_« Oui, tu as vu. Elle était en pleure »dit quelqu'un_

_« En tous cas, il a dut se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle soit comme ça »dit une 2 eme voix._

_« J'espère qu'elle va allais mieux après » dit une 3eme voix._

_James arriva enfin devant le tableau et donna le mot de passe pour la chambre des préfets._

_Il s'approcha jusqu'à la porte de Lily et pus entendre ce qu'elle dit_

_« je ne lui pardonnerais pas » disait une voix en sanglot_

_« je te comprends très bien » disait celle qui ressembler à Cécile_

_« Parfaitement » disait celle qui sembler appartenir à christelle._

_Il s'écarta de la porte et toqua 2 fois._

_Cécile vient lui ouvrir avec un visage de colère( attention, la lionne en furie ! (Lol))._

_« Comment-a-tu os ? Comment ? »demanda-t-elle_

_« mais je… »_

_« Tu va t'expliquer avec elle, pas avec moi » coupa-t-elle._

_Il entra dans la chambre et la regarda (c'est Lily qu'il regarde) :_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Potter ? Tu crois que tu ne ma pas fait déjà assez de mal ? Sort d'ici ! »cria-t-elle_

_« mais… »_

_« Il y a pas de 'mais' ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Tous est finis ! J'aurais jamais du sortir avec toi ! Jamais ! J'ai fait la plus belle erreur de ma vie ! Je te déteste au plus profond de mon cœur ! Part tout de suite ! » Dit-elle sur un ton sans réplique en lui fermant la porte au nez._

_James rentra sans sa propre chambre et n'y tenant plus, il craqua et ce mie a pleurer contre son lit._

_Il venait de perdre la personne a qui il tenait le plus._

_Ho qu'il la détester Virginia et elle allait le regretter d'avoir fait ça._

_Il sortie de la pièce et se décida à rejoindre le reste des maraudeurs._

_Il les trouvas et demandèrent ce qu'il venait de se passer._

_« James, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Nous avons vu Lily qui était en pleure » demanda remus._

_Alors le concerner leurs raconta ce qu'il c'était passé._

_Sirius était en colère autant que Remus qui essayer de le cacher et Peter était inquiet._

_« O.k, elle veut la guerre, elle va l'avoir ! La chasse aux farces est ouverte ! » Déclara sirius._

_Et c'est comme ça que se passa pendant 2 semaines._

_Virginie était défigurer par les sorts et sentait l'odeur insupportable des bombabouses qui lui rester même après un litre de parfum ! ( Bain dit dont !) Sur ces habits, les maraudeurs avaient fait un sortilège pour que soit écrit 'je suis la salope du collège et je couche tous les soir avec un mec differants '._

_Mais malgré cela, sa n'arrivez pas a remonter le moral a James qui se sentais seule sans sa lily._

_Quand a elle, elle défendait virginie, même si elle ne l'apprécier pas beaucoup mais ce n'était pas que a elle qu'il fallait lui faire subir les conséquence ! Et comme elle ne supportait pas l'injustice, elle avait du a plusieurs reprise, car il ne voulait pas comprendre, de le gifler car c'était aussi de sa faute mais elle sans voulais de faire sa a chaque fois._

_Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien car elle avait souvent des nausées et des vomissement a répétition. Il lui était même arriver à ce qu'elle fasse un malaise en plein cour de métamorphose. Elle était aller à l'infirmerie qui lui avait dit que ce n'était rien de grave alors qu'elle s'avait ce qu'allais supporter Lily pendant une maladie qui dur 9 mois ! ( Vous avez compris ?)_

_De temps a autre, elle quitter les cours et rester plantais au lit, brûlante de fièvre._

_Ces amies venaient lui apporter ces devoirs pour pas quelle ne prenne de retard (tous Hermione cracher !) Et lui tenir compagnie._

_« Tu sais, tu devrais peut être demander à James de pourquoi il a fait cela ? » Proposa Cécile un jour._

_« vasie, si sa te chante mais moi, je reste ici ! » dit Lily d'un ton ferme_

_« je peux lui demandait à ta place si tu veux, sa ne me dérange pas » reproposa Cécile_

_« Fait ce que tu veux, sa na plus aucune importance pour moi ! » Dit Lily en tournant sa tête pour faire dos a ces amies._

_« Je vais me coucher, je suis crever ! » Dit Christelle en baillant._

_« O.k, a demain » dit Cécile._

_Elle descendit le dortoir et regarda la salle commune :_

_Il restait plus que quelques élèves qui jouaient ou finissaient leur devoir et james sur le canapé devant le feu ou il tenait sa tête entre ces mains et pleurer silencieusement._

_« James, sa ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui._

_« Si, tout va bien » dit–t-il en relevant la tête, séchant les larmes._

_« Ne ment pas, Lily non plus ne va pas bien. D'ailleurs, je voulais te posais une question : pourquoi lui a-tu fait cela ? » demanda-t-elle_

_« Mais pourquoi croyez-vous que c'est moi le coupable ? Je n'ai jamais voulu la tromper ! Jamais ! Si seulement je pouvais retourner en arrière, je n'essiterais pas ! elle me manque tellement » dit-il_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « retourner en arrière ? »_

_« je vais te dire ce qui c'est vraiment passer »_

_puis il lui raconta tous_

_« Mais alors, c'est bien virginie qui est en fautes. La salope ! »dit-elle en colère_

_« Est-ce que tu pourras essayer de le dire a Lily ? » demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir_

_« je vais voir ce que je peux faire »_


	8. chapitre 8 : noel et decouverte

_Bon, je vous fais une fleur en mettant 2 chapitres aujourd'hui mais je dis bien, ouvrez vos oreilles en grand :  
  
Je ne mettrais pas de nouveau chapitre avant samedi peut être car je vais être très occuper toute la semaine et comme je vais voir Harry Potter 3 vendredi avec une amie et que je dors peut être cher elle, je ne pourrais, dans l'obligation, mette de nouveau chapitre ! Sinon, encore merci pour les reviews A bientôt !  
  
**Chapitre 8 : Noël et découverte**  
  
C'était un petit matin du 25 décembre et toutes les filles étaient autour de leurs cadeaux.  
  
Elles avaient décidaient de rester ensemble pour Noël et le nouvel an donc Lily avait rejoint son lit dans la chambre des filles de 7eme année de griffondor.  
  
Christelle avait reçut de l'argent par ces parents, des bonbons de honey duck par Lily, du maquillage par Cécile et des boucles d'oreilles en dauphin par remus.  
  
Quand a Lily, des vêtements par ces grands-parents, des livres par Cécile et une nouvelle robe de soirée par christelle.  
  
Mais ce qui lui surpris le plus, c'est d'avoir un cadeau de James :  
  
C'était un pendentif en or avec une émeraude en larme avec un cd. Il y avait une lettre accrocher aussi :  
  
« cher Lily,  
  
Même si nous sommes plus ensemble, je tenais à t'offrir cela. Tu m'avais déjà fait montrer que tu avais un truc pour écouter de la musique donc, je te pris de bien vouloir écouter le cd. Il t'expliquera les choses que je ne puis pas te dire. Tu me manque pardonne-moi. Bon Noël  
James Potter  
  
Elle relie encore une fois et éclata en sanglot, il lui manquer aussi. Elle l'aimait temps.  
  
Elle ravala c'est larmes et regarda le cd.  
  
« chrsistelle, je peux t'emprunter ta chaîne hi fi pour écouter un cd, SVP ? » demanda-t-elle  
  
« Bien sur, vasie »répondit la concerner.  
  
Lily mit le cd et appuya sur 'lecture '  
  
(Passi : Reviens Dans Ma Vie)  
  
« Attend attend mais qu'est ce que tu croyais??  
  
Tes conneries c'est fini, c'est bon, stop!  
  
Tu m'as compris? Stop!  
  
Je t'avais prévenu.  
  
On m'a dit que les histoires d'amour finissent mal en général.  
  
J'ai mal car je pense à toi malgré mon ego de squall.  
  
Banal j'ai joué les durs  
  
Mais rien ne va plus  
  
Je dors plus  
  
Je mange plus  
  
Je m'amuse plus  
  
Je ris plus  
  
Je mords plus  
  
Rien ne m'excite plus  
  
Je suis aigri  
  
Et en plus, je bédave plus  
  
Reviens  
  
Ecoute reviens dans ma vie  
  
Cessons les cris, encore un essai  
  
Pardonne moi  
  
Pourquoi me laisser?  
  
Oh baby love, vois au-del  
  
Doudou retiens ton envie  
  
Cessons les cris encore un essai  
  
Pardon pardon faut pas me laisser  
  
Oh baby love, vois au-del  
  
Je débarquais fonced  
  
Deux ans que j'abusais trop  
  
Ca m'amusait  
  
Elle a beau crier et user ces mots  
  
Ces copines m'assassinaient c'était pas le moment  
  
Elle a écouté les ragots  
  
S'est vengé calmement  
  
( je t'avais prévenu)  
  
Nouveau taf  
  
Et changement de domicile  
  
Elle rentrait tard  
  
On s'embrouillait des heures au bout du fil  
  
Maintenant on se fait du mal  
  
Et la haine s'en mêle  
  
Le soir elle se fait la malle  
  
Où t'es partie ma belle?  
  
Il est minuit elle est pas chez elle  
  
Et ya pas de nouvelles  
  
Deux heures yas pas de pas chez elle  
  
Et toujours pas de nouvelles  
  
Trois heures ''allo?''( Appel sur phone tel) mais personne répond, j'imagine le pire  
  
Elle à l'hôtel  
  
Ma haine s'étend  
  
Guerres de cessations, scission  
  
J'ai pas saisi  
  
Les images filent dans ma tête  
  
C'est les quatres saisons  
  
En hiver ( avec ou sans lui)  
  
Je ravive le feu  
  
Printemps été automne instant  
  
Parler futur à deux  
  
Refrain  
  
( je t'ai dit stop)  
  
Refrain  
  
Oh baby love oh baby love...  
  
Vois au-del  
  
(oui je t'ai aimé comme une folle  
  
J'étais prête à tout)  
  
Payer le prix  
  
Je suis prêt à tant de sacrifices  
  
Mon cœur est vide,  
  
Avide de plaisirs  
  
Si l'amour est cet objet qu'on appelle cadenas  
  
Toi t'as avalé la cl  
  
Et sans toi je fais quoi?  
  
Ooohhh comment comment comment  
  
Comment rester sans toi?  
  
En été comme en hiver  
  
Comment comment comment  
  
Comment...  
  
Vient dans mon univers..  
  
Refrain... »  
  
c'est alors que Lily compris ce qu'il voulait dire :  
  
Qu'il avait commit une erreur et qu'il lui demander de le pardonner et de revenir.  
  
Elle repensa au moment qu'elle avait eu avec lui et tous... et d'ailleurs, en se remémorant tous ces souvenir, elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas eu ces règles ce mois. Elle fit un rapide calcule et blanchie : le mois d'avant non plus.  
  
Donc, elle commença à un eu paniquer.  
  
« Les filles, je reviens, je vais vérifier quelque chose » dit-t-elle en allant dans la salle de bain.  
  
Elle fouillas dans sa trousse a accessoires et trouva un test de grossesse qu'elle avait pris pour les occasion.  
  
Elle suivit les instructions et attendit le résultat 5-10 mn.  
  
Le temps s'écroula et elle regarda :  
  
« »  
  
elle regarda la fiche méthode  
  
« » signifie « enceinte.  
  
Lily laissa le test tomber puis alla vomir dans le lavabo.  
  
La tête lui tourner tellement qu'elle finit par perdre connaissance et tomba à terre, sur le tapis.  
  
Du coté des filles.  
  
Elles bavardaient déjà depuis un petit moment :  
  
« Pauvre fille, elle n'a pas de chance en ce moment. Si seulement elle s'avait... » dit Cécile, triste  
  
« J'espère que tout va allais mieux pour elle » dit christelle.  
  
Soudain, elles se turent en entendant quelque chose qui tombaient au sol.  
  
« Lily, tout va bien ? » Demanda Cécile.  
  
Personne ne répondit.  
  
« Lily » répéta Cécile en se dirigent vers la salle de bain.  
  
Quand elles entrèrent, elle la trouvèrent par terre, inconsciente.  
  
« Lily !!! »Crièrent-elles ensemble en courant vers leur amie.  
  
Christelle la pris dans ces bras et essaya de la réveiller.  
  
Cécile n'arrivait pas a comprendre pourquoi elle s'était évanouie mais elle remarqua quelque chose qui attira son attention et le regarda :  
  
C'était un test de grossesse et il y avait marquée « ». Donc elle regarda le papier qui était à coté du lavabo et compris le problème de lily.  
  
« Christelle, regarde » dit-elle avec un sourire au lèvre en montrant le test a la fille.  
  
Celle-ci ouvris les yeux en grand sous la surprise.  
  
« ne me dit pas que... » dit-elle  
  
« Et si ! Lily est enceinte ! voilà pourquoi elle avait souvent des nausées et des vomissements » repris Cécile  
  
« Oui, mais pour l'instant, mettons-la sur le lit et essayons de la réveiller » dit christelle.  
  
Elles se mirent toutes les deux et portèrent la futur maman jusqu'au lit.  
  
« Lily, réveille-toi »dit Cécile en la secouant un peu.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je fais-la ? » Demanda Lily, un peu désorienté.  
  
« Et bain, tu t'es évanouie donc on est venu et on ta porter jusqu'à ton lit. On a aussi découvert cela » dit Christelle en lui faisant voir le test.  
  
« Non, c'est pas possible ! »Dit-elle en pleurant ( vous trouvez pas qu'elle pleure un peu de trop en ce moment ?)  
  
« Tu sais au moins qui est le père ? » demanda Cécile  
  
« c'est James »répondit Lily  
  
« mais faut s'avoir encore si tu veux le garder » dit Christelle  
  
(dsl pour les changements mais j'essaye de les faire parler tous un peu)  
  
« Je vais le garder, c'est sur ! tempis si je dois plus aller au collège mais je veux l'avoir » dit Lily, un ton ferme et décider.  
  
« O.k mais si c'est ça, il va falloir que tu le dises a James aussi, c'est le père aussi » dit christelle.  
  
« je sais mais de toute façon, ça ne lui ferait rien puisqu'il a l'autre »  
  
« Lily, je crois que le moment est venu de te dire quelque chose a ce propos » dit Cécile  
  
Elle lui raconta la scène a la façon de james.  
  
« J'ai honte, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute alors. J'ai vraiment tendance a juger trop attivement » dit Lily en baissant la tête.  
  
« l'erreur est humaine mais le temps n'est pas encore perdu, tu peux toujours te rattraper » dit Cécile  
  
« Tu as raison, je vais le faire » dit Lily en sortant de son dortoir pour se rendre dans celui des garçons.  
  
A suivre..._


	9. chapitre 9 : pardon

_Encore merci a Cécile, Nina ,alisa Adams et tous les autres!  
___

_Bon, voici un plus :  
  
A présent, vous allez comprendre pourquoi les chapitres sont jamais sans le même jours, donc, le lendemain car je les classes par mois.  
  
**« A jamais la pour toi »**  
  
Chapitre 1 : Préface Chapitre 2 : rentrée Chapitre 3 : cour dynamique : **septembre**  
  
Chapitre 4 : préparation d'Halloween Chapitre 5 : le bal surpris Chapitre 6 : Au plus profond du cœur : **octobre**  
  
Chapitre 7 : trahison: **novembre**  
  
Chapitre 8 : Noël et découverte Chapitre 9 : pardon : **décembre**  
  
Chapitre 10 : que faire ? : __**janvier  
**  
Chapitre 11 : demande et annonce :** février**  
  
Chapitre 12 : enlèvement et rencontre : **mars**  
  
Chapitre 13 : coma Chapitre 14 : le réveil : **avril**  
  
Chapitre 15 : test des a.s.p.i.c. : **mai**  
  
Chapitre 16 : fin d année et remise des diplômes Chapitre 17 : dernier soirée d école et révélation : **juin**  
  
Chapitre 18 : Une maison et robe a l appelle ! Chapitre 19 : mariage Chapitre 20 : voyage de noce Chapitre 21 : nouveau-née : **juillet**  
  
Chapitre 22 : la vie continue : **août, 1 an après, 1990**  
  
Chapitre 23 : menace de mort : **septembre**  
  
Chapitre 24 : « a jamais la pour toi » : **octobre**  
  
Chapitre 25 : épilogue : **juin 2008**_

_  
Bon, place a la fic !  
  
**Chapitre 9**  
  
Lily entra dans la chambre des garçons a pas de loup car ils dormaient encore.  
  
Sirius étais en caleçon, emmêler dans les couvertures, ce qui la fit rire d'ailleurs Remus avait les rideaux fermer donc on voyait rien et Peter ronfler comme un cochon ! ( Mdr !)  
  
Elle se dirigeât vers le baldaquin de James et entra dans son lit pour se peloter contre lui pour avoir bien chaud car c'est pas pour dire mais en plein hiver, il fait pas si chaud que ça surtout quand les températures son en dessous de 1 degr !  
  
'Il est si beau quand il est endormi ' pensa-t-elle en jouent avec sa chevelure indomptable. Puis elle sentie des mains se refermer autour de sa petite taille.  
  
« Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda James en la regardant dans les yeux.  
  
« Je suis venue te pardonner, Cécile ma tous raconter. J'ai était stupide de te croire coupable » dit-elle en baissant les yeux  
  
« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne temps veut pas. Je t'est de nouveau près de moi et c'est tout ce qui compte »dit-il en lui relevant la tête.  
  
« Je t'aime tellement James »dit en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.  
  
« Je t'aime moi aussi. Tu peux pas s'avoir à qu'elle point tu ma manquer »dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, James prit place au-dessus de Lily pendant que les baisées devinée plus profond.  
  
Elle caresse le torse de celui-ci avec une main et l'autre était poser sur sa nuque (a lui).  
  
Quand a lui, il déboutonner sa chemise de nuit pour pouvoir caresse a son tour sa poitrine.  
  
« James, on devrait arrêter maintenant. En plus, il y a les autres garçons ici et je suis encore fatiguer » dit-elle en cessant le baiser.  
  
« Oui, tu as raison. Au faite, il ta plus mon cadeau ? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
« Oh oui, je te remercie beaucoup, c'est magnifique. Par contre, je suis désoler mais je n'est pas de cadeau pour toi » dit-elle.  
  
« Mais si, tu viens de m'offrir un beau cadeau en me pardonnant » dit-il en l'embrassant sur son front.  
  
Ils discutèrent encore un peu et finirent par se rendormir, heureux, l'un contre l'autre.  
  
Du coté des filles  
  
Sa faisait un moment qu'elles attendaient Lily et n'y tenant plus, elles décidèrent de se rendre discrètement dans le dortoir des maraudeurs pour voir comment ça ce passé.  
  
Elles ouvrirent légèrement la porte mais celle-ci grinça et trahit leur présence.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétiez pas, entrée » dit Sirius.  
  
Donc, elles entrèrent pour voir les garçons autour d'un 'James » et d'une 'Lily' endormie, serrer l'un contre l'autre.  
  
« comme ils sont bien tous les 3 » dit Cécile  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire « tous les 3 » ? »demanda Sirius  
  
« une petite chose qui devraient arriver d'ici l'ét » répondit Christelle  
  
« Tu veux dire que... » dit Remus sous la surprise.  
  
« Et oui, une futur maman » dit Cécile, ravie.  
  
« Mais on tien sur votre discrétion pour ne rien dire à James, promis les gars ? » demanda Christelle  
  
« Promis, fois des maraudeurs ! Si je mens, je meurs ! »Promis Sirius et Remus en rigolant.  
  
( pour votre information, Peter dort encore)  
  
« Pour l'instant, que diriez-vous de prendre une photo pour immortalise ce moment ? » proposa Cécile  
  
« Pourquoi pas ! » Dit sirius.  
  
Et au moment ou les deux amoureux se réveiller, la photo fut prise.  
  
« Qui a pris la photo ? » Questionna James, faisant faussement l'air d'être en colère.  
  
Personne ne répondit, puis a un moment, Remus pointa Sirius en sifflotant comme si de rien était !  
  
« Remus lupin, tu es un traître !!! »dit Sirius en se ruant sur remous qui lui échappa de justesse pour Aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain et de fermer le verrou.  
  
« Ouvre cette porte tout de suite ! » Cria Sirius en tapant contre la porte.  
  
« non »  
  
« Si tu l'ouvre pas, je fais sauter le verrou ! »  
  
« o.k, je trouve »  
  
Mais à peine la porte s'ouvris que Sirius reçut un jet d'eau en plein dans la figure qui le trempa de la tête au pied !  
  
« Tu va le payer ! »Dit Sirius alors que tous les autres rigolaient comme pas possible !  
  
Sirius prit son élan et fonça en Remus qui tomba dans la baignoire.  
  
Et c'est alors que commença une vrai bataille d'eau.  
  
A la fin, ils étaient tous les deux trempées et la salle de bain inonder !  
  
Quant aux autres, ils se tenaient les cotes à force de trop rire.  
  
« Bon, fini les bêtises. Ont devraient descendre pour manger le festin » dit Christelle, après avoir retrouver son souffle.  
  
Il s'habillèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et descendirent ensemble manger une bonne dinde et plein d'autre repas succulent.  
  
La journée se passa merveilleusement bien.  
  
Ils étaient descendus dans le Park et avaient fait une partie de boule de neige qui fut au grand malheur des garçons, remporter par les filles donc Cécile et Christelle car Lily s'était effondrer a mi-temps de la partie, des douleurs au ventre.  
  
Les filles lui avaient proposé, tous comme les garçons, d'aller à l'infirmerie mais elle avait dit que se n'était rien, juste un point de coter et elle regarder le match, assise contre un sapin sur la neige.  
  
Quand le soir arriva, ils rentrèrent au château pour se réchauffer.  
  
Chacun occuper un coin dans la pièce des préfets en chef :  
  
Sirius et Cécile sur fauteuil, Remus et Christelle jouaient une partie d'échec et James et Lily sur le canapé, près du feu de la cheminé.  
  
« Dit James, que va-tu faire après ta sortie de poudlard ? » Questionna- elle.  
  
« En 1er, je veux être avec toi et pour le travail, je vais faire une carrière d'auror comme tout le reste de ma famille. Faut bien quelqu'un pour suivre la tradition » dit-il en sourient.  
  
« Je le sais mais tu pense pas que c'est dangereux quand même ? » Demanda-t- elle.  
  
« Si mais que serrai la vie s'il y avait pas d'aventure ? Ce serrais l'ennuis totale ! Et en plus, faut des personnes pour arrêter Voldemort. Sinon, et toi ? »dit-il  
  
« Je crois que je vais voir s'il y a un poste ici pour les cours d'enchantement en supplément pour les élèves mais la chose que je rêve le plus, c'est d'avoir un enfant de toi » dit-elle en se calent plus contre lui et caressent discrètement son ventre légèrement arrondi.  
  
James ferma les yeux et imagina Lily qui était à présent sa femme, se tenant devant leur maison, enceinte de plusieurs mois.  
  
Puis l'image se modifia pour la montrée en train de porter un bébé, qui devais pas avoir plus de 5 mois, dans ces bras avec les cheveux comme les sien et c'est yeux a elle.  
  
Il ouvrit les paupières et remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie sur lui.  
  
Quelque mèche de ces cheveux lui était tomber sur son visage.  
  
Ils les remit en place e la souleva dans ces bras.  
  
Il monta les escaliers et la déposa dans son lita à elle.  
  
Au moment ou il allait partir, il senti une petite main le retenir.  
  
« Reste avec moi » dit-elle d'une petite voix endormie.  
  
Il enleva ces habit, ne gardant que son caleçon et se mit dans les couvertures, près d'elle.  
  
Elle cala sa tête contre son torse et se rendormis.  
  
« Je t'aime, ma Lily » chuchota-t-il avant de s'endormir à son tour.  
  
a suivre..._


	10. chapitre 10 : que faire?

_Bon, je vous préviens, je crois que se chapitre est mal fait car déjà j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a le formuler et le crée comme en ce moment ou je me prends la tête avec le chapitre 12 qui est presque mission impossible !  
  
Sinon, merci, thank you, gracias, danke, ... bon comme vous voulez pour les review !  
  
Et une dernière précision, le chapitre 11 sera vraiment très long donc, 2-3 fois plus long que sa et je préviens, il sera vraiment super !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
**Chapitre 10**  
  
Le nouvel an fut fêter divinement pour le passage en l'an 1989 :  
  
des jeux de toutes sortes et toutes choses sortant droit des nouvelle invention des maraudeurs.  
  
Puis janvier passa rapidement et le 26 arriva et James avec Sirius se dirigeait vers la boutique de bijouterie car c'était la sortie a pre-au- lard et pour autre chose.  
  
Depuis plus de 2 semaines, une certaines idées lui était venus en tête mais il n'y avait pas vraiment jusqu'à hier, en y réfléchissant pendant pas mal de temps, de se décider à mette son plan a exécution.  
  
Flash-black :  
  
« Sirius » appela James a son ami qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« je vais te demander quelque chose car il me faut ton opinion »  
  
« o.k, tu as toute mon attention »  
  
« je vais demander Lily en mariage »  
  
Sirius s'approcha de son pote, la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
« Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? C'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre elle, bien au contraire, mais tu es vraiment sur de ton choix ? » Demanda Sirius, prudent.  
  
« Oui, affirmative. Nous irons acheter la bague demain puisqu'il y a la sortie » dit James  
  
Le lendemain, ils se levèrent tôt pour aller les 1er, ce qui d'ailleurs intriguer Lily qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi James était parti sans elle quand elle se réveilla 2 heures après qu'ils soient partis.  
  
Fin du flash-back  
  
« Bonjours, messieurs. Que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda le vendeur quand ils entrèrent dans la boutique.  
  
« nous cherchons une bague de fiançailles » dit James  
  
« D'accord, suivez-moi » dit le vendeur en se déplacent.  
  
Les garçons le suivirent jusqu'au centre du magasin.  
  
« Voilà, a vous de choisir » dit le vendeur.  
  
James et Sirius les regardèrent tous mais aucune de lui plaisait vraiment jusqu'à ce que ces yeux se Pose sur elle :  
  
Une émeraude au milieu en forme ovale et deux autre petit diamant orange en cœur.  
  
Cela représenter parfaitement lily.  
  
« Sirius, tu en pense quoi de celle-la ? » Demanda-t-il à son amie.  
  
« wahou, elle est superbe. Et toi ? Tu la trouve comment celle-ci ? » Demanda Sirius en pointent l'objet du doigt.  
  
Elle était avec une rose violette qui brillaient de mille feux.  
  
C'est vrai qu'elle est belle mais je te la recommanderais pour toi » dit James  
  
Il se dirigea vers le vendeur.  
  
« je prendrais la verte orange, s'il vous plaît »dit-il  
  
« O.k, sa vous coûtera 25 gallions mais je te le fais à 15 car je crois que mon frère risque de me tuer ! » dit l'homme  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »  
  
« Simplement que je connais ton père, james. Je suis Stéphane potter. Tu te souviens plus de moi ? » « euh...non »  
  
« Normale, sa fait 16 ans que tu ne ma pas vus. Sinon, ils vont bien t'est parents ? »  
  
« oui »  
  
« d'accord, tu leurs diras bonjours de ma part si tu les voies » dit Stéphane en donnant la bague a James  
  
« au revoir »  
  
« James, je vais demander un petit renseignement, attend-moi dehors, j'en est pas pour longtemps » dit Sirius a son.  
  
James sorti de la vitrine et a son grand malheur, les filles arrivée dans sa directions.  
  
« Salut. Pourquoi tu ne ma rien dit que tu allais plutôt ici » demanda Lily  
  
« j'avais oublier, désoler » dit-il  
  
« Sirius n'est pas avec toi ? » Demanda Cécile.  
  
« si, il arrive »  
  
Ils se retournèrent et virent Sirius sortir de la boutique en arrivant vers eux en rangeant quelque chose dans sa poche droite de son uniforme.  
  
« Dit-moi, qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien faire dans une bijouterie ? » questionna Cécile  
  
« rien, je me renseigner »  
  
« c'est sa, on verra en rentrent »  
  
Il passèrent boire au 3 balais et rentrèrent sur les coups de 19 heures alors que la nuit était tomber depuis bien une demi-heure.  
  
Quand les garçons furent dans la chambre de James, ils continuèrent leur discutions.  
  
« Alors, tu propose de le faire quand ? » demanda Sirius  
  
« Je pense que le 14 février est parfait, non ? » dit James  
  
« Sinon, c'est quoi que tu as ranger dans ta poche tout à l'heure ? »  
  
« ceci »  
  
Sirius sortie la petite boite et montra la bague avec la rose violette.  
  
« Tu la finalement prit. Et toi, tu pense le faire quand ? »  
  
« Je sais pas encore exactement, peut être début juin. Mais d'ici la, j'ai encore le temps de réfléchir »  
  
Ce que les garçons ne se douter pas, c'est que Cécile, Christelle et Lily écouter leur conversation en espionnant.  
  
« je n'arrive pas a comprendre ce qu'ils disaient en tous cas » dit Lily  
  
« Bof, sinon, il faut essayer de les faire piéger à leur tour en se trahissant eux même, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? » proposa Cécile  
  
Les deux autres filles la regardèrent comme si elle était pas un peu folle.  
  
« Moi, je dis que sa va pas marcher avec un esprit tordu comme le tien » dit lily.  
  
« Tu va voir si je suis une fada ! » Dit Cécile en sautant sur Lily qui s'écrasa à terre et essayer de la repousser avec les ballons remplis d'eau quelle faisait apparaître.  
  
(Pour ce qui le savent pas, 'fada' est un mot provençal qui veut dire 'fou' ! Tous comme 'fâché de con ' qui veut dire ' putain de merde' ! Logique, non ?)( Désoler pour les gros mots !)  
  
« Un dernier mot ? »  
  
« Oui, j'aurais ma revanche ! »  
  
Et commença la bataille d'eau.  
  
Les garçons, alerté par le bruit, sortir de la chambre et James reçut un ballon en plein dans la figure !  
  
Les filles s'arrêtèrent, croyant qu'elles l'avaient mit en colère et se fut bien le contraire.  
  
« Sirius, tu pense la même chose que moi ? »  
  
« Oui, t'est prêt ? »  
  
Et sans si attendre, elles se reçurent un ballon chacune au visage.  
  
Le jeu continua 30 minutes et ils étaient égaux au résulta.  
  
Ils étaient tremper de la tête au pied et salle était inonder.  
  
« Dit-moi Lily, tu as pas un peu prit de poids ce mois-ci ? »Demanda Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
« Hein, quoi ? Non, non, rien du tout ! Tu dois te tromper » dit-elle en allant se cacher derrière Christelle car comme c'est habit était mouiller, on voyait à travers et le t-shirt lui coller à la peau ce qui faisait qu'on voyait bien le ventre le Lily légèrement arrondie.  
  
« Bon, si nous allons nous changer ? »proposa Cécile  
  
« je suis d'accord avec toi » dit Sirius  
  
Une fois dans sa chambre, Lily interrogea les filles.  
  
« Comment se fait-il qu'il soit au courent ? »  
  
« ne t'en fait pas, il na dira rien a James » dit Christelle  
  
« il a intérêt »  
  
Le mystère commence à être révéler mais le secret est bien garder !  
  
a suivre..._


	11. chapitre 11 : demande et annonce

_Alors la, je suis vraiment **déçu **!_

_**1 review** !_

_Si je n'est pas au moins a peut près **10 reviews **pour celui la, sa risque de barder sérieusement !_

_Surtout que je vous préviens, je pars du **4 juillet au 21 août** donc, je vais faire tous mon possible pour vous mette les chapitres plus rapidement mais cela sera en fonction de vous !_

_Maintenant, place au chapitre !_

**_Chapitre 11_**  
  
_C'était un samedi 14 février, la fête de la saint-valentin.  
  
Les préfets avaient organisé une sortie a prè-au-lard pour que les élèves puise se préparer pour le bal du soir.  
  
James s'était dit que c'était le jour parfait pour faire sa demanda en mariage.  
  
Il avait demander à Lily si elle voulait bien l'accompagner, ce qui ne fut pas de refus.  
  
Donc, ils étaient partis sur les coups de 11 heures, pour profiter du beau temps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis des lustres.  
  
Ils avaient décidaient d'aller acheter quelques farces pour refaire le plein et d'aller visiter un peu partout et finir par aller au 3 balais pour boire de bonnes bières au beurre.  
  
La salle était plutôt amusant niveau décor :  
  
Des petits cœurs flotté dans toute la pièce avec des petits cupidons qui servait les boissons au gens, reposant mme Rosmertta, qui était une bénédiction pour elle.  
  
Plusieurs tables étaient mises par deux chaises avec une nappe rose.  
  
C'était très romantique, même un peu de trop au goût de certaines personnes.  
  
« Je vous sers quelque chose ? » Demanda un cupidon avec un petit tutu rose, ce qui était assez comique.  
  
« 2 bières au beurre, s'il vous plaît » répondit James  
  
Le petit bonhomme alla au buffet et leur rapporta leurs boissons.  
  
« Merci » dit Lily en finissant sa bière.  
  
« Lily, j'ai quelque chose a te demander » dit James un peu embarrasser  
  
« Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
  
« Tu sais à quel point je t'aime et je ne veux plus jamais que tu me quitte.  
  
Je veux que tu vives près de moi, que tu me fasses des enfants.  
  
Tu es la personne a qui je tien le plus au monde.  
  
Donc, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose a te demander pour cela :  
  
Melle Lily Evans, voulez-vous m'épouser?" Demanda-t-il, a genoux par terre, lui tenant la main droite dans la sienne et la regardant dans les yeux qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois ( et bien dit dont ! On comprend mieux pourquoi il y a des incendies maintenant ! Non, je délire.).  
  
Lily sentie une joie qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie en elle depuis la morts de ces parents, s'envahir d'elle.  
  
C'était comme si elle était sur son petit nuage en train de rêvé. Mais il fallais qu'elle retourne sur terre.  
  
« Oui » dit-elle, les larmes lui picotent les yeux.  
  
« Quoi ? » Dit-il, n'en revenant pas.  
  
« Je veux vous épouser James Potter » dit–elle en éclatant en sanglot, heureuse et s'embrassant.  
  
C'est alors qu'il mis au doigt la bague de fiançailles qui était celle qu'il avait acheter dans le magasin de bijouterie.  
  
Comme le moment était bien choisi, elle en profita pour lui révéler la nouvelles arrivées de quelqu'un bientôt.  
  
« James, j'ai quelque chose aussi a te dire. N'a-tu pas remarquer c'est dernier temps que j'avais un peu grossie ? » Questionna-t-elle  
  
« Si, mais je vois pas ce que tu veux dire » dit-il, ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir.  
  
« La voilà la réponse » dit-elle en soulevant son chemisier pour caresser son ventre.  
  
« Tu veux dire que tu es... » dit-il, en tombent de sa chaise, trop étonner.  
  
« Enceinte et de 3 mois et demi pour être plus précis » compléta-t-elle.  
  
« Mais pourquoi ne m'a-tu rien dit avant ? ».  
  
« Car en 1er, on s'était disputer et je venais juste d'apprendre à Noël et je voulais te faire la surprise » dit-elle en baissant la tête, honteuse.  
  
« Se n'est rien, je te comprends. Et c'est pour quand ? » Dit-il en lui relevant la tête.  
  
« C'est prévu pour juillet. Mais si tu veux s'avoir ce que c'est, il faudra que tu attendes encore un peu pour ça » dit-elle, le sourire revenant sur son joli visage.  
  
(pour votre information, Lily était allée voir mme pomfresh pour confirmer sa grossesse)  
  
James se remit sur ces pieds et cria de joie avant de allais embrasser Lily de nouveau.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur, James ? » Demanda rosmetta en approchant vers lui.  
  
« Si je suis d'aussi bonne humeur, c'est que je vais bientôt me marier avec Lily et en plus, je vais être papa d'ici peu » dit-il, fou de joie.  
  
« Toutes mes félicitations a vous deux. Pour la peine, je vous offre 2 tonneaux de bière au beurre pour votre fête » dit-elle.  
  
« Merci » dit Lily  
  
« Mais de rien, ma chère »répondit la serveuse-patrone.  
  
Et c'est ainsi que se passa leurs après-midi.  
  
Entre temps, le reste des maraudeurs et des filles étaient arrivais et leurs avaient annoncé la nouvelle :  
  
Pour le mariage, ils furent très heureux pour eux mais pour le bébé, James eu la déception de voir qu'ils étaient déjà au courent.  
  
« C'est toujours moi qui suis prévenus le dernier » ronchonna-t-il en croisant les bras devant son torse et ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Vers 19 h, ils décidèrent de rentrée pour se préparer.  
  
Dumbledore avait convoqué Lily et James pour qu'ils fassent un groupe de maximum 3 garçons et 3 filles et préparer une chanson avec et de préférence, romantique.  
  
Du coté des filles :  
  
Les filles portaient déjà leur robes, étaient en train de mette leur maquillage.  
  
Christelle portait une robe bleue vaporeuse decolter en « V » sur le haut qui ressortez avec ces yeux.  
  
Cécile portait une robe chinoise bleu nuit fendue en deux jusqu'aux hanches.  
  
Et Lily portait la robe de soirée que lui avait offerte Cécile a Noël :  
  
Elle était oranger carotte avec des fils vers forets broder dessus avec les bretelles spaghetti.  
  
Elle avait fait un sortilège sur sa robe pour qu'elle ne lui serre pas et laissant voir à tous son ventre rond.  
  
« Tu devrais mette du mascara, un eyeliner noir, un gloss bleu et un fard a paupière bleue foncée avec un dégrader pour tes cheveux » avait dit Lily a Cécile.  
  
« Et toi, un fard a paupière avec un mascara vert foret ainsi qu'un peu de fond de teint pour une meilleure mine, une gloss rose mais pas trop et les cheveux a l'Anglaise pour finir ! » disait Christelle a Lily  
  
« Quand a toi, un fard a paupière et un mascara bleu ciel, un gloss rose pale et tu détache t'est cheveux pour qu'ils soient libres au moins une fois dans l'année »jugeait Cécile pour christelle.  
  
(Rien que pour vous dire, je connais une amie qui se mais des nattes tous les jours et je les pratiquement jamais vue les cheveux détacher depuis 3 ans !)  
  
Et elles se mirent au travail et au bout de 10 minutes, tous étaient finis.  
  
« Ont est superbe comme ça » dit Cécile en regardant dans la glace.  
  
« Non, pas superbe, magnifique » dit christelle.  
  
Elle regardèrent la pendule et remarquèrent qu'il était 20 heures donc, elles prirent leurs manteaux.  
  
« Est-ce que l'une de vous deux peut... » demanda Lily en montrant le pendentif que James lui avait offert à Noël.  
  
« Bien sur » dit Cécile en lui accrochant l'objet a son coup.  
  
« Merci »  
  
« Bon, descendons, les garçons doivent nous attendes » dit Christelle en commençant à descendre les escaliers.  
  
Du coté des garçons  
  
Les garçons avaient déjà fini de se préparer :  
  
James porter une chemise rouge comme pour le flamenco et un pantalon noir en cuire moulant.  
  
C'est cheveux était encore plus en patard que d'habitude.  
  
Sirius portais aussi une chemise comme James mais bleu foncé avec un pantalon noir a trompette.  
  
C'est cheveux était brillant, souple et bien droit.  
  
Quand a Remus, même chemise que ces deux amis mais en bleu ciel et pantalon blanc.  
  
C'est cheveux bond cendre toujours attacher par une petite queue de cheval était détacher et lui arrivais un peu au-dessus des épaules et onduler à la Mexicaine.  
  
Comme il leur rester 15 minutes, ils étaient descendus dans la salle commune pour faire une partie d'échec ou une bataille de carte explosive.  
  
Autour d'eux, ils pouvaient entendrent ce que les autres disait :  
  
« Tu trouve pas qu'ils sont craquants ? » Dit une fille.  
  
« Ho que si » dit une 2eme  
  
« Je me demande qui sont leurs cavalières ? » Demanda une 3eme  
  
« je crois que j'ai ma petite idée » dit une 4eme  
  
« en tous cas, Remus est beaucoup plus beau comme ça » dit une 5eme  
  
Puis le silence se fit soudain et les maraudeurs regardèrent dans la même direction donc, dans les escaliers des filles de 7eme années.  
  
A l'intérieur, 3 sublimes créatures venaient d'apparaître.  
  
Quelques autres garçons les sifflèrent au passage puis elles s'avancèrent vers leurs trois princes charmants.  
  
« Vous êtes des anges ? » Demanda James, en arrêtant pas de regarder Lily de la tête au pied.  
  
« Peut être » dit-elle en l'embrassant brièvement  
  
« Tu es splendide ce soir » dit-il en passant une main sur son ventre.  
  
« Tu es beau aussi, tu sais » dit-elle  
  
Ce que James n'avait pas dit à Lily, c'est qu'il avait choisi 2 chansons car il voulait lui faire une surprise.  
  
« On va dans la grande salle pour voir votre décoration ? » Proposa Remus  
  
« Pourquoi pas ! » Dit Cécile  
  
Ils descendirent tous ensemble.  
  
Arrivé devant les grandes portes, dumbledore parla aux élèves. »Bonsoir a tous et a toutes, comme c'est sa saint-valentin, nos deux préfets en chef nous ont fait l'honneur de décorer la salle.  
  
Quelque petite surprise vous serrons faite au début et a la fin du bal. Passé une bonne soirée. » Dit-il.  
  
Et la grande salle s'ouvrit et plusieurs bruit de surprise apparurent sur les visages.  
  
Il y avait une centaine de petites tables avec des cupidons qui servait les plats, tous comme aux 3 balais. Il y avait aussi une estrade.  
  
Le ciel magique était parsemer d'étoile filante et une lune bien voyante.  
  
D'ailleurs, Remus était devenus blanc comme neige comme quelqu'un qui était malade et cela inquiétée Christelle qui l'avais remarquer.  
  
« Quelque chose ne va pas Remus ? »Avait-elle demandais  
  
« Non, ne t'en fais pas. Tous va bien, j'ai juste un peu mal a la tête » l'avait-il rassurer.  
  
« En tous cas, c'est bien décorer. Bravo a vous deux » dit-elle aux préfets.  
  
Au moment ou ils allaient s'asseoir à des tables, dumbledore se dirigeait vers eux :  
  
« Sa va bientôt être à votre tour les filles » dit-il à s'adressant à elles.  
  
« D'accord, professeur. » Dit Lily.  
  
Alors, il repartie à sa chaise avec les autres profs »  
  
« Bon saint-valentin a tous. Pour commençais, il y aura 2 chansons chantais par les préfets en chef. En 1er, ce sera Melle Evans, Wolf et White » dit-il  
  
Les filles se dirigèrent vers l'estrade et Lily pris l'uns des 3 micros.  
  
« Bonsoir. J'espère que vous allez apprécier la musique qui s'intitule « tous ce que tu es » » dit-elle alors que les chandelles se faisait moins fortes.  
  
(Pearl : tout ce que tu es )  
  
**Lily** :  
  
« Tu es ma moitié mon âme sœur  
  
Tu es mon sourire oh quand je pleure  
  
Tu es l'ami qui me prends la main  
  
Celui dont j'ai besoin  
  
Tu es ma moitié mon âme sœur  
  
Tu es mon sourire oh quand je pleure  
  
Tu es mon bonheur de tous les jours  
  
Tu es mon seul amour »  
  
**Christelle** :  
  
»Baby je veux te dire ce soir  
  
Les sentiments que je ressens pour toi  
  
Quand tu es là tout prêt de moi  
  
Je réalise la chance que j'ai de t'avoir »  
  
**Cécile** :  
  
« Mon cœur bat quand tu me touches baby  
  
Restes-là tout prêt de moi baby  
  
Promets-moi que pour la vie baby  
  
Tu m'aimeras de cette façon baby »  
  
**Lily** :  
  
« Tu es ma moitié mon âme sœur  
  
Tu es mon sourire oh quand je pleure  
  
Tu es l'ami qui me prends la main  
  
Celui dont j'ai besoin  
  
Tu es ma moitié mon âme sœur  
  
Tu es mon sourire oh quand je pleure  
  
Tu es mon bonheur de tous les jours  
  
Tu es mon seul amour »  
  
**Christelle :**  
  
»Oh mon amour ne me dit rien  
  
Je te regarde et je me sens si bien  
  
Tes yeux me parlent tout simplement  
  
Dans la tendresse on oublie le temps »  
  
**Cécile** :  
  
« Mon cœur bat quand tu me touches baby  
  
Restes-là tout prêt de moi baby  
  
Promets-moi que pour la vie baby  
  
Tu m'aimeras de cette façon baby »  
  
**Lily :**  
  
Refrain x2  
  
A la fin du morceau, tous le monde les applaudies et les sifflèrent, même quelques serpentards.  
  
Lily, tous en chantant, avait laisser une main sur son ventre et regarder james.  
  
Elle avait tous spécialement choisie cette chanson car elle représentée ce qu'elle ressentez pour lui.  
  
« Bravo les filles, c'était super. Et maintenant, le prochain groupe est M. Potter, black et lupin »dit Dumbledore.  
  
Ils montèrent sur l'estrade pendant que les filles attendaient sur les chaises.  
  
« yo tout le monde ! Vous vous ennuyez pas ? Alors voici la titre qui s'appelle « éternellement » »dit James avec l'un des micros.  
  
(Tragédie : éternellement)  
  
**James :**  
  
« Maintenant qu'on se connaît mieux qu'avant  
  
Je peux-te faire-part de mes sentiments  
  
Nos cœur se sont rapprochés  
  
Je désire le toucher  
  
Et te prouver malgré tout  
  
Que nos différences ne furent que délivrance »  
  
**Sirius :**  
  
« Il m'a fallu du temps  
  
Pour comprendre  
  
Mais aujourd'hui je sais ce que j'ai trouv  
  
Quant tu me dis que je suis, celui que t'as choisi  
  
Mon cœur s'emballe, sous ton charme  
  
Je ne peux pas te dire bye, bye »  
  
__**Tous les trois :  
**  
REFRAIN :_

_ « Tu es celle que j'ai toujours recherchée  
  
Celle que mon cœur a toujours désir  
  
La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds  
  
Graver le temps, toujours ensemble  
  
Eternellement »  
  
**Remus :**  
  
« J'ai fait mon choix  
  
Il ne reste que toi  
  
Déclarer ma flamme  
  
Ne suffirait pas  
  
Je veux te montrer tout ce qu'il y a en moi »   
  
**James :**  
  
« Tu as boulevers  
  
Toute mon existence  
  
Je ne peux pas demeurer dans le silence  
  
Quand je te verrais.  
  
Il me faudra trouver la force de te dire tout ça... »  
  
**Tous les trois :** _

_REFRAIN  
  
__**Sirius :  
**  
Prends le même chemin que moi  
  
Jamais se séparer  
  
Vieillir auprès de toi  
  
Je l'ai toujours désir  
  
**tous les trois :**  
  
REFRAIN X2  
  
Ils furent encore plus applaudis que les filles qui d'ailleurs, pleurer de joie car les paroles étaient émouvantes.  
  
« Je voulais juste rajouter une petite chose :  
  
Si j'ai choisi cette musique, c'est pour Lily, ma fianc » dit James en prenant Lily dans ces bras.  
  
Par contre, les filles de 7eme années, surtout de serdaigle, poufsoufle et gryffondor était surprise.  
  
« Et ce n'est pas tous, Lily attend un heureux évènement d'ici les vacances d'ét » dit-il fièrement alors qu'elle était rouge pivoine car n'aimais pas se montrer en publique.  
  
Il y eu plusieurs « oh » d'exclamation dans la salle.  
  
« Je propose que nous portions tous un toast à la futur famille Potter » proposa dumbledore.  
  
Tous le monde leva son verre.  
  
« Vive les Potter » dirent-ils tous en même temps.  
  
Cher les serpentards, une certaine 'virginie' bouillonnée de rage sur place.  
  
« Comment cette Evans a-t-elle os ? Comment ? » N'arréter-t-elle pas de se répéter.  
  
Pendant ce temps, les CDS défilaient et c'était maintenant « Neneh Cherry : Manchild ».  
  
« Pour vote info, j'adore cette chanteuse donc je vous conseil de l'écouter !).  
  
Lily avais demander à Christelle si elle avait pus lui prêter sa chaîne hi fi et quelques CDS qu'elle avait accepter avec joie.  
  
Puis, elle s'était occuper à faire un sortilège sur la machine pour que l'ont entende partout dans la salle. En ce moment, toutes les tables avaient disparus et laisser place à la piste de danse pour accueillir les couples.  
  
James et Lily dansaient justement et étaient enlacer l'un contre l'autre.  
  
Sirius et Cécile étaient dans un coin, a l'abri des regards discrets, s'embrassant tendrement.  
  
Quand a Christelle et Remus, ils s'embrasser aussi mais Remus n'allez vraiment pas bien.  
  
Vers les coups de 10 heures, les maraudeurs et les filles sauf Lily dirent qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose et qu'ils revenaient le plus vite possible, ce qui ne la convainca qu'à moitié.  
  
Des qu'il fut minuit, les musique s'arrêtèrent et tous le monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait.  
  
« Ne vous en faite pas, si j'ai arrêtais la musique c'est que j'ai encore une surprise a faire de dernière minute » dit James qui venaient d'arrivais dans la salle avec le reste du groupe.  
  
Ils montèrent de nouveau sur l'estrade et la musique démarra :  
  
(Phil Barney : un seul enfant de toi)  
  
**James :**  
  
« C'était le mois de juillet  
  
Ton ventre était bien rond  
  
C'est vrai qu'on l'attendait _

_On voulait l'appeler Harry  
  
Ce matin là, il faisait chaud  
  
J'avais rendez-vous au ministère  
  
et tout en travaillant  
  
J'disais l'petit sera un Lion »   
  
**Tous ensemble :**  
  
« Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
  
Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais  
  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais   
  
Qu'il ait ton sourire, ton regard  
  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main »  
  
**James :**  
  
« Et puis on m'a appel  
  
Et moi bien sûr, j'ai tout quitt  
  
Les chœurs, les cuivres et la rythmique  
  
J'devenais papa, c'était magique  
  
Puis j'ai transplan  
  
Devant la porte de la clinique  
  
Et comme un fou, je suis mont  
  
Garçon ou fille, c'était critique »  
  
**tous ensemble :**  
  
« Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
  
Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais  
  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
  
Qu'il ait ton sourire, ton regard  
  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main »  
  
**James :**  
  
« On m'a tendu un paquet de langes  
  
Dans lequel Petit Homme dormait  
  
puis je les déposer sur toi _

_Car j'avais eu ce que je souhaiter  
  
Tout le monde était très gentil _

_Heureux, plus rien compter pour moi  
  
Que dans son cœur qui battaient  
  
et devant lui, s'offrais la vie »  
  
**tous ensemble :**  
  
« Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
  
Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais  
  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
  
Qu'il ait ton sourire, ton regard  
  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
  
__Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main... »  
  
(s'il y a des fan, je vous prit bien de ne pas m'en vouloir car j'ai changer quelque phrase !)  
  
Lily pleurer à chaud de larme, de joie car la musique étaient tous simplement magnifique.  
  
« Et voilà la dernière surprise que je voulais faire qui est un cadeau pour Lily car comme nous somme maintenant le 15, joyeux anniversaire ma flower ! »Dit James alors que Lily courais pour le rejoindre et sauter dans ces bras.  
  
« Merci James, merci pour tous » disait-elle en l'embrassant  
  
« mais de rien » dit-il  
  
Ils restèrent encore un peu et a 2 heures du matin environ, les préfets décidèrent de rentrée.  
  
A l'intérieur de la chambre de Lily, James la prit par les hanches pour l'emmener au lit, pour passer encore une belle nuit d'amour... .  
  
a suivre…_


	12. chapitre 12 : enlèvement et rencontre

_Alors, je vais faire une grosse dépression ou quoi !  
  
Que 3 reviews !  
  
Puisque c'est comme sa, je vais vous punir, na !  
  
C'est le dernier chapitre que je vous mets avant que je parte, sa vous apprendra !  
  
Mais je veux quand même plein de reviews en rentrant !  
  
Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances !  
  
**Chapitre 12**  
  
La fin de février et le début de mars se passa extraordinairement bien pour tous :  
  
James était au moindre petit problème ou chose de Lily qui le considérais a présent comme un papa poule (mdr) !  
  
L'anniversaire de Lily fut fêter divinement qui fut couvert de cadeau par ces amies :  
  
un landau par Christelle  
  
Une petite chaîne en or avec une fleur de lys qui s'ouvrait à la lumière donc orange et se refermer dans l'ombre donc vert que remus lui avais offert.  
  
Une grosse peluche d'un chien loup noir par sirius.  
  
Et une magnifique robe chinoise avec plein de décoration de toutes les couleurs dont le font était vert prairie par Cécile.  
  
Ainsi que pour finir, le plus beau fut celui de James :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »avait-elle demandais  
  
C'était une très grosse boite avec du papier cadeau bleu et rose.  
  
« Regarde par toi-même »avait-il dit alors qu'elle ouvrait déjà le cadeau.  
  
Elle fut tous de suite surprise quand elle enleva de dessus de la boite pour découvris une petite boule de poile blanche avec des taches grise un peu partout.  
  
Lily le porta à son visage lui faisant un nez contre nez tous en le câlinant.  
  
On pouvait entre les ronronnements du chaton.  
  
« Je vais t'appeler 'domino' » dit-elle alors que James la prenait dans ces bras.  
  
« merci »  
  
« De rien »dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.  
  
La fête continua jusqu'à tard dans la soirée.  
  
1 mois plus tard  
  
C'était un samedi comme tous les autres.  
  
Lily et James se promenaient autour du Parc du château.  
  
Cela faisait à peut près d'une heure qu'ils étaient enlacer l'un contre l'autre, regardant le soleil qui commencer à ce coucher.  
  
« c'est magnifique » dit-elle  
  
« oui, quelle belle vue »dit-il  
  
Ils attendirent jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse complètement pour rentrée dans leur dortoir respectif.  
  
Quand Lily arriva dans sa chambre, elle découvrit une livre sur son lit qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.  
  
Il était tout petit et noir.  
  
Elle s'approcha et au moment ou elle le toucha, elle se sentie transporter quelque part.  
  
Quand elle atterrie, elle remarqua que la pièce était sombre et humide : c'était un cachot.  
  
Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre mais apparemment non..  
  
Puis soudain, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une personne avec une grande robe noire dont la capuche qui cacher le visage.  
  
Il se dirigea vert elle alors qu'elle reculer par peur.  
  
Il la saisit par le bras, la forcent à ce levait et a le suivre.  
  
Elle traversa un long couloir ou plusieurs tableau, plus affreux les uns que les autres.  
  
Arriver devant 2 grandes portes en bois massif, l'homme les ouvris et poussa brutalement Lily a l'intérieur qui tomba malheureusement sur le ventre.  
  
Elle se crispa de douleur et essaya de se relever mais ni parvient pas.  
  
Sans si attendre, quelqu'un la saisit par derrière et la remit sur ces pieds.  
  
Elle se retourna et s'accrocha au cou de James qui l'enlacer.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
« j'aimerais bien le savoir aussi »répondit-il  
  
La pièce était éclairée par un grand feu ou un fauteuil était tournée dans sa direction.  
  
« Moi, je peux vous répondre » dit une voit sinistre et froide.  
  
Le fauteuil se retourna et Lily dut se mette les mains devant la bouche pour ne pas criée car devant eux se tenais voldemort en personne.  
  
« Que nous voulez-vous ? » défia James  
  
« rien »  
  
« Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »  
  
« tous simplement que je veux ta chère fiancée »  
  
Lily prit soudain très peur et devient aussi blanche qu'un linge propre.  
  
« Quoi ? » dit-elle  
  
« Tu as bien entendu. Mais je vais t'expliquer cela :  
  
il y a moins de deux semaines, l'un de mes mangmorts est allé espionner dans le bar du « sanglier » ou une certaine trelaway faisait des sois disant pressage sur l'avenir et au moment ou dumbledore est entrée, elle a fait une vraie prédiction qui ressembler du gore que quand la fin juillet arrivera, un enfant naîtra pour me vaincra mais mon serviteur n'a pus entendre la suite car il fut expulser dehors par le patron du bar.  
  
Et puis, j'ai appris vers février par un de mes mangmorts que tu t'étais fiancée avec Melle Evans qui d'ailleurs était enceinte de 3 mois et demi.  
  
Et en faisant vite un calcul, j'ai vu que sa tomber aussi en juillet donc, je vais tuer l'enfant comme sa, il y aura pas de héritier de gryffondor et je serrez tranquille ! » Expliqua-t-il en sortant sa baguette.  
  
James se plaça devant elle est sorti sa baguette aussi.  
  
« Vous ne la toucherez pas temps que je serrais la »dit clairement james.  
  
« D'accord. Avada kedavra »  
  
« protectio »  
  
« ligato »  
  
« endoloris »  
  
James nu pas le temps de déployer de nouveau un bouclier de protection qu'il reçut le sort de plein fouet.  
  
Il tomba à terre et jisticula dans tous les sens en hurlant de douleur.  
  
« Finit incantatem » prononça Lily sur James dont elle se précipita vers lui.  
  
Il se releva, tremblant comme une feuille mais il voulait tenir jusqu'au bout s'il le fallais.  
  
« expeliarmus » dit voldemort  
  
« reflexio »  
  
James reprit son souffle ce qui n'auraient jamais du faire car voldemort choisie ce moment précis :  
  
« avortatem »  
  
Avec horreur, James vue le sort se dirigeait vers elle.  
  
Puis, le duel s'arrêta brusquement.  
  
« Maintenant, regarde bien ce que je fais subir aux gens » dit voldemort dans un rire a faire froid dans le dos.  
  
Lily cira de nouveau et écarta les jambes tous en ce les tenants avec ces mains.  
  
C'est alors qu'une flaque de sang apparue autour d'elle et de sa jupe.  
  
Au bout de cinq ou six crie de douleur de la jeune fille, elle s'effondra à terre, évanouie, sous la douleur.  
  
James, ne pouvant supporter la scène plus longtemps, approcha de Lily en la maintenant dans ces bras, des larmes de colère et de tristesse coulant le long de ces joues.  
  
« Vous me le payeriez très chère » dit-il d'une voix plus que certaine a voldemort.  
  
Sur ce, il la souleva et transplana jusqu'a pourdlard.  
  
Il la plaça sur un brancard pour la transporter d'urgence a l'infirmerie.  
  
Arrivée au château, il remarqua qu'il n'était seulement que 21h05mn donc tous le monde devait encore être au dînée.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la grande salle avec elle et ouvris les grandes portes.  
  
Se fus le silence complet quand il entra et des affolements de panique se rependirent quand tous virent l'état de la prefete-en-chef.  
  
James courus jusqu'à la table des professeurs.  
  
« professeur dumbledore, nous venons de nous faire attaquer par voldemort et Lily est vraiment très mal au point »  
  
« J'arrive tous de suite » dit-il en partant avec l'élève.  
  
Quand le directeur vu Lily, ils l'emmenèrent sur le chant a l'infirmerie.  
  
Mme pomfresh crus avoir une attaque en voyant l'étudiante.  
  
Elle les fis patienter dans le hall 1 heure avant de revenir avec des diagnostiques.  
  
« Comment va-t-elle ? » S'empressa de demander james.  
  
« Mal. Elle est dans le coma. Quant au bébé, j'ai rien pus faire. Je suis désoler. Par contre, en l'auscultant, j'ai remarquer une chose assez surprenante » dit-elle  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
  
« elle attendait des jumeaux »  
  
« Des ... jumeaux ? » répéta James, stupéfait  
  
« Et comme un seul est mort, le 2eme doit avoir survécue. Donc garder courage » le rassurât-elle.  
  
quand les malheurs apparaissent, ce sont les joies qui disparaissent...  
  
a suivre..._


	13. chapitre 13 : coma

_Salut a tous !_

_Voici le chapitre temps attendut depuis a peut près 1 mois et demi !_

_Donc, comme je l'avais dit, j'étais partie en vacances dans le midi, vers Fréjus, si certain vois._

_Et le mois d'août, dans le Lot-et-Garonne, a Mézels._

_C'était super génial !_

_Je remerçit les 5 personnes et les autres pour vos reviews et message._

_Maintenant que je suis revenue, je vais essayer, je dis bien 'essayer', de vous mettent plus souvent les fics._

_Je préviens, elles seront un peu plus court car je n'est pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration donc, faudra sans contenter._

_Aller, a bientôt._

**_Chapitre 13_**

_Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois que Lily était dans le coma._

_James, quand a lui, il ne dormait et manger presque plus, se répétant sans cesse que c'était de sa faute si elle était en cet état._

_Malgré tous, il garder espoir que d'ici bientôt, elle se réveille._

_A présent, des qu'il avait du temps libre, il rester près d'elle et lui raconter des moments de sa vie en dehors du collège car l'infirmière lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait entendre, même endormie._

_Il repenser à ce qu'il avait découvert il y a à peine quelques jours :_

_Alors qu'il avait posait sa main sur le ventre de sa fiancer, a sa grande surprise, il avait senti des petits coups du bébé._

_Déjà une première bonne nouvelle, le 2eme bébé n'était pas mort._

_Mais cela ne le rassurer pas beaucoup pour elle._

_Si jamais elle mourait, il pourrait toujours avoir l'enfant mais il ne sent remettrai pas de l'avoir perdu et de pas l'avoir protéger mais il ferait tous en ce qui dans son pouvoir pour la vengeait._

_De l'autre coter, toutes ces amies étaient inquiètes aussi et partager la peine et souffrance de james._

_Dumbledore, qui avait compris la tristesse de ce dernier, l'avais dispenser de séance et match de quidditch._

_Malgré, les farces de ces 3 amies, Sirius, Remus et Peter, il avait vraiment pas le moral._

_A 3 reprises, il avait faillit tomber dans la dépression mais cela avait était sauver par mme pomfresh de justesse._

_Comme il ne dormait pratiquement pas la nuit, il preferet dormir pendant les cours et a plusieurs reprise, les professeurs durent le réveiller._

_Du coter de Lily :_

_Evanescence: bring me to life_

_Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle était enfermer dans une salle blanche et sans porte._

_Elle s'était même demandais si elle allait y sortir un jour._

_Mais pour passer le temps, elle écouter James lui raconter des choses et tous._

_**1**how can you see into my eyes like open doors_

Comment peux-tu voir dans mes yeux comme à travers des portes ouvertes ?

_leading you down into my core_

Te menant au fond de mon cœur

_where i've become so numb_

Où je suis devenu si engourdi

_without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

Sans une âme

Mon esprit dormant dans un endroit froid

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

Avant que tu ne le trouves l  
Et que tu le ramènes à la maison

_bring me to life_

Ramène-moi à la vie.

_« J'aimerais te rejoindre, tu me manque tellement » dit-elle au bout d'un moment en pleurant, ne pouvant plus supporter d'être seule._

_« Mais tu peux le rejoindre, ma chérie » dit la voix d'une femme juste derrière elle._

**2**[Refrain]  
_wake me up inside_

(Réveille-moi) Réveille mon intérieur

_wake me up inside_

(Je ne peux pas me réveiller) Réveille mon intérieur

_call my name and save me from the dark_

(Sauve-moi) Appelle mon nom et sauve-moi du noir

_bid my blood to run_

(Réveille-moi) Offre mon sang pour courir

_before i come undone_

(Je ne peux pas me réveiller) Avant que je ne sois détruit

_save me from the nothing i've become_

(Sauve-moi) Sauve-moi de ce rien que je suis devenu.

_« Maman ??? »Dit Lily en se retournant vers la femme dont elle avait reconnut la voix qu'il lui avait manquer depuis des années._

_**3**now that i know what i'm without_

Maintenant que je sais ce que je suis sans

_you can't just leave me_

Tu ne peux pas me quitter

_breathe into me and make me real_

Respire en moi et rend moi réel

_bring me to life_

Ramène-moi à la vie

_« Oui, je suis la »dit mme Evans en prenant sa fille dans ces bras._

_« Tu me manque tellement, maman. Si je n'étais pas devenue ce que je suis, tu serais toujours la, près de moi » dit–elle en se remettant à pleurer contre l'épaule de sa mère._

**_4_**[Refrain]  
_wake me up inside_

Réveille mon intérieur

(J'ai vécu dans un mensonge... Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur)

_wake me up inside_

Reveille mon intérieur

_call my name and save me from the dark_

Appelle mon nom et sauve-moi du noir

_« Ecoute-moi, ma chérie : ce qui est fait , est fait._

_On ne peut pas changer ce qui a était fait._

_Sa devais arrivais de toute façon et voilà._

_Alors arrête de croire que tu es responsable._

_Au contraire, je suis heureuse d'avoir eu une fille aussi formidable et gentille que toi._

_Et regarde-toi maintenant, tu va bientôt te marier._

_Il faut surtout pas que tu regrette ce que tu es, sa pourrais être la pire chose a faire._

_Si je peux te donner un conseil, se serais celui-la :_

_'Vive le moment présent et ne rien regretter par la suite, même si cela est très douloureux' » dit mme evans._

_**5**frozen inside without your touch_

Gelé à l'intérieur sans ton contact

_without your love darling_

Sans ton amour, chéri

_only you are the life among the dead_

Il n'y a que toi en vie parmi les morts

_all this time i can't believe i couldn't see_

Tout ce temps, je ne peux pas croire que je ne pouvais pas voir

_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

Tenu dans l'obscurité, mais tu étais là devant moi

_« Je te remerçit ,maman. J'en prendrais note » dit Lily en sourient._

_**6**i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

J'ai dormi mille ans il (me) semble

_got to open my eyes to everything_

Je dois ouvrir mes yeux à tout

_without a thought without a voice without a soul_

Sans une pensée, sans une voix, sans une âme

_don't let me die here_

Ne me laisse pas mourir ici

_there must be something more_

Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre

_bring me to life_

Ramène-moi à la vie

_« Maintenant, je crois que je vais te laisser rejoindre ceux que t'aime. Cette porte derrière toi te ramènera de ou tu viens._

_Je te dis simplement au revoir et non adieux car ont finit tous par se retrouver un jours ou l'autre, mais je l'espère dans longtemps » dit sa mère, en montrant la porte et serrant une dernière fois sa fille avant de la laisser de nouveau toute seule._

**7**[Refrain]

_bring me to life_

Ramène-moi à la vie

_I lived in a lie... There is nothing inside_

(J'ai vécu dans un mensonge... Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur)

_Bring me to life_

Ramène-moi à la vie…

_Lily se dirigeas vers la porte et a peine elle mis un pied a l'intérieur, qu'elle se sentie comme aspirer dans un portoloin._

_Même pas quelques secondes après, elle retrouva son corps et ouvris les yeux :_

_En premier , elle sentie une douleur au niveau des reins._

_En deuxième, elle remarqua qu'elle était à l'infirmerie dans un lit._

_Et enfin, en troisième, James était assit sur une chaise en lui tenant la main, la tête reposant sur les couvertures, endormie d'épuisement._

_En plus, sans sans rendre conte, il parler dans son sommeil :_

_« Lily, revient, je t'en supplie » disait-il_

_Avant même qu'elle réfléchisse, elle lui répondit._

_« Je suis la , James » dit–elle en lui caressant ces cheveux en batailles._

_Elle le sentie remuer et finit par se réveiller. Elle croisa son regard et lui sourie._

_« Lily ??? » Dit-il, surpris._

_A suivre…_


	14. chapitre 14 : reveil

_Salut a tous !_

_Vous avez passez tous d'agréables vacances ?_

_Je vais vous poser un petit défit que je trouve un peu amusant :_

_Alors, prenez un livre ou un dictionnaire par exemple et re écrivait par exemple un poème sur l'ordinateur tous en écoutant une musique que vous aimez et que vous connaissez les paroles._

_Ensuite, Essayer de faire les 2 choses en même temps et vous verrez comment ces difficiles._

_Vous devez avoir dans la tête les phrases a taper sur l'ordi et chanter les paroles de la musique en même temps et sans s'arrêtez !_

_Je vous jure que sa vos le coup !_

_C'est ce que j'ai fait pendant que j'écrivais le chapitre et je vous jure que j'en pouvais plus !_

_Et j'oublier, vous gardez les yeux fixer sur l'écran, ce que je fais en ce moment, sans regarder une seule fois le clavier._

_ C'est trop dur ! Faut connaître l'emplacement exact de chaque l'être et touche !_

_Essayer et vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! mdr_

_Aller, bonne lecture !_

_(P.s : prenez une musique qui parle vite comme David guetta par exemple !)_

_Chapitre 14_

_James n'arrivait toujours pas a croire qu'elle venait enfin de se réveiller._

_« Lily ? » Dit-il, surpris._

_« Oui, c'est moi » répondit-elle en un grand sourire._

_James se leva et la serra contre, super heureux et content._

_Puis soudain, un petit coup du bébé se fit apparaître sur son ventre, ce qui la surpris énormément._

_« Mais, que s'est-il passer ? Je comprends plus rien ! Je croyais que j'avais perdu le béb » dit lily._

_« c'est ce que j'avais cru aussi jusqu'à ce que mme pomfresh m'apprenne quelque chose »_

_« Laquelle ? »_

_« que tu attendais des jumeaux »_

_« QUOI ???!!! »_

_« il y a que un des deux qui est encore vivant »_

_Lily tourna la tête, une larme coulant le long de sa joue droite._

_Elle n'avait pas prit garde et elle en payer les pots casser à présent. Elle s'en voulait terriblement._

_« Lily, regarde-moi » demanda James._

_Elle le regarda dans les yeux, le visage triste._

_« Je sais à quoi tu penser. Mais se n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne._

_J'ai pas su te protéger j'ai faillit te laisser mourir._

_Je te demande sincèrement pardon pour tous. _

_ Je m'en veux tellement, si tu s'avais » finit-il en pleurent contre son ventre a elle._

_Lily lui caressa ses cheveux indomptables. _

_« On est fautif tous les deux._

_ C'est sur que je suis déçu d'en avoir perdu un mais on pourra toujours recommencer » dit Lily en l'enlacent pour le rassurer._

_« oui, tu as raison »_

_« Pour l'instant, tu aller prévenir mme pomfresh que je suis réveiller ? » Proposa-t-elle._

_« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée » dit-il en se levant, embrassant encore Lily avant de courir jusqu'à a la porte de l'infirmerie._

_Il ressortie avec mme pomfresh, 5 minutes plu tard_

_ « Alors Melle Evans, vous vous sentez bien ? »_

_« Pas vraiment mais sa peut aller. J'ai juste un peu mal au niveau du bassin »_

_« C'est normal. Après que vous avez avorter, j'ai du vous enlevez votre petite fille »_

_« Une fille ? »_

_« Oui, vous voulez s'avoir pour l'autre ? »_

_« je veux bien »_

_« c'est un garçon » _

_« j'aurai du m'en douter » marmonna James, mais Lily l'entendit_

_« Pourquoi tu dis sa ? »demanda-elle _

_« Dans ma famille, c'est toujours un garçon qui n'est en 1er et comme la mienne, je suis fils unique. _

_la tradition veut qu'apparemment que se soit la mère qui vienne d'une autre famille » explique James_

_« c'est pas grave, ce sera pour la prochaine fois » dit Lily_

_« Pour l'instant, je vais vous donner une potion cicatrisante et vous pourrez partir dans 3 jours » dit l'infirmière en lui tendant le verre qui contenait une substance qui santé la pomme._

_Lily le but d'un trait et sentie la douleur se faire moins forte._

_Puis, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvris d'un coup, laissant place à ses amies._

_« Lily » dirent Christelle et Cécile en courant et la serrant contre elles._

_(pour ceux qui auraient pas compris, ces amies venaient souvent prendre des nouvelles donc voilà pourquoi ils sont-la)_

_« salut les filles »_

_« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Cécile_

_« sa peut aller »_

_« tu nous as tous manquer le collège n'est plus le même sans notre préfête ador » dit Christelle_

_« merci »_

_« On peut aussi ? » demanda Sirius_

_« bien sur »_

_Et Sirius ainsi que remus lui firent une grosse étreinte._

_« Alors, tu t'es remis, petite sœur ? » demanda remus_

_« Petite sœur ? »_

_« et oui, tu es as présent baptiser par les maraudeurs » dit Sirius_

_« Cool ! Et nous alors ? » demanda Christelle_

_« Et bien, toi, tu es notre cousine ; Cécile est notre nièce ; remus est aussi un cousin ; moi et James sommes des jumeaux et Peter…euh…un cousin éloigner au second degr » dit Sirius_

_« Pour une fois que vous faite quelque chose de a peut près intelligent est encore, le mot est fort ! » Taquina lily._

_« Je te remerçit ! » Dit Sirius en faisant la grimace alors que tous les autres rigoler._

_Les 3 jours qui suivirent passèrent lentement pour Lily qui s'ennuyer de pied ferme à l'infirmerie toute seule._

_Ces amies lui rendaient visite pendant a peut près 1 heure et lui rapporter ces devoirs et tous le reste de ces cours quelle devait rattraper pour ne pas accumuler de retard et être prête pour les A.S.P.I.C. qui arrivait dans un mois._

_Enfin, au petit matin du 18 avril, Lily pus enfin sortir de sa prison mais avec des bequie car elle n'était pas totalement rétablie._

_Quand elle rentra dans la grande salle, elle fut accueille par des centaines de ces camarades (sauf les serpentards) qui la félicitée d'avoir survécue._

_« Je vous remerçit tous pour cet accueil » dit-elle, ému._

_Et la petite fête dura juqsu'a tard dans la soirée._

_Vers 2 heures du matin, Lily, étant épuisée et ne pouvant plus tenir sur ces jambes, souhaita une bonne nuit a tous et rentra avec James dans leurs appartements de préfets en chef._

_« Ouf ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! »dit Lily en tombant comme une masse sur le lit_

_« Moi, non, je suis encore en pleine forme »dit-il en tombant à coter d'elle._

_Pendant 5 minutes de silence, rien se produit jusqu'à ce que James ne sente 2 mains se posait sur lui._

_« Dit-moi, depuis quand ne m'as-tu pas toucher ? » Dit-elle, les yeux pleins de désir et d'amour._

_« Oh, sa fait un sacrée bout de temps ! Mais ne m'as-tu pas dit y a a peine quelque minute que tu étais épuisée ? »demanda-t-il, malicieusement_

_« Je ne le serrais jamais pour ce gore d'exercice »dit-elle dans un grand sourire coquin._

_« Dans ce cas… » il roula sur elle, l'embrassant tendrement et sauvagement a la fois, tous en se dénudant l'un contre l'autre , pour passer encore une nuit torride._

_Si les plaies sont soigner, les douleurs restent au cœur…_

_A suivre_


	15. chapitre 15 : ASPIC

_Hyper désoler pour ce chapitre, mais comme je l'avais mis dans mon message, j'ai eu quelque problème._

_La, vous avez de la chance, car je suis malade donc j'ai pus vous le finir et le mette._

_Je vais essayer de faire vite pour vous mette le 16 qui devrait être un peu plus facile a écrire._

_A bientôt_

_Chapitre 15 : A.S.P.I.C._

_Lily rattrapas ces cours a une vitesse phénoménale._

_Pendant tous le mois de mai, Lily sortie très peut dehors :_

_En 1er, à cause des ASPICS qui avait lieu dans une semaine a présent._

_En 2eme, car sa grossesse lui devenait de plus en plus a se déplacer et qu'elle se fatiguer très vite._

_Et en 3eme, elle s'entraîner sens cesse à améliorer ces sortilèges pour ce défendre à cas ou elle aurait de nouveau affaire à voldemort._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Un soir, 3 jours avant les ASPICS_

_Lily était comme a sont habitude, sur la table le travail dans la salle commune des prefets-en-chef._

_Elle y était tellement absorber qu'elle ne vit pas une personne entrée dans la salle et s'approcher d'elle._

_Quand la personne mit sa main sur son épaule( a elle), par pur réflexe, elle se retourna brusquement :_

_« Expeliamus ! Totalus prétéficus ! »Dit-elle hyper vite sur la personne._

_Quand Lily regarda son agresseur, elle pâlie : C'était james._

_Elle courue à ces coter pour voir comment il était amocher. Il était inconscient et avait une grosse bosse derrière la tête._

_Lily prononça une formule pour le réveiller et lui enlever la bosse. Quand il reprit ces esprits, prit de panique, recula contre le mur._

_« Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais m'attaquer a toi ! »dit James avec un petit sourire au coin de la bouche_

_« Je t'est pas fait trop mal ? » s'inquiétant-elle_

_« Non, ça va. Je suis assez solide »_

_« sa en avait pas trop l'aire tous a l'heure » dit-elle,_

_« ouai bain, on oublie ! C'est d'accord ? » proposa-t-il_

_« Pas de problème ! »_

_« O.k, sinon, tu continuer encore tes révisions avant que j'arrive ? »_

_« oui, j'essayer de mette au point une chose »_

_« Ah ? C'est quoi ? »_

_« tu verras très bientôt »_

_« S'il te plaie !!! » dit-il en faisant une face de chiot boudeuse_

_« non »_

_« alors, je ne vois qu'il me reste plus que un moyen »dit-il, malicieusement_

_Et même avant de voir ce qui aller se produire, James l'avais prise par l'arrière et commencer à la chatouiller. Elle essaya, avec du mal, a se détacher de lui mais, cela était presque impossible vue comment il l'avait prise._

_Enfin, elle fut sauver à temps par Cécile qui lui vient en rescousse._

_A toutes les deux, elle arrivèrent à mette James au tapie._

_« C'est pas juste ! Je suis battue par deux nanas ! » Scanda James._

_« c'est vrai, c'est la honte assurer pour toi » dit Sirius qui venaient d'arriver_

_« Merci de ton soutien Sirius ! »_

_« mais de rien »_

_Les 2 couples aillèrent s'assoirent sur le canapé, près du feu._

_« Alors, pourquoi vous étés venus ? » demanda Lily_

_« Oh, comme ça ! sa faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas sortie dehors et on voulait juste s'avoir si tu voulais faire une simple balade » proposa Cécile_

_« je sais pas... » hésita Lily_

_« aller, sa te ferra du bien » encouragea James_

_« Bon, d'accord ! vous avez gagner » dit Lily, en se relevant et se dirigeant vers ces appartements_

_5 minutes plus tard, Lily était revenus en portant sur elle, une robe a manche bleu ciel avec un gilet blanc._

_« Alors, on y va ou pas ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient encore sur le canapé._

_« Et c'est parti ! » dit Sirius_

_Ils marchèrent pendant près d'une heure autour du lac, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour que Lily se repose, faire des ricochait sur le lac ou s'assoire au bore de l'eau._

_« Et dire que dans à peine 1 mois et demi, on n'aura plus cette magnifique vue avec le château » se plaignit Lily en observant le soleil se coucher._

_« Je sais mais que-ce que tu veux ! On aura passer 7 merveilleuses année a cette école ! C'est déjà pas mal ! Le seul regret, c'est que nous, les maraudeurs, ne pourrons plus nous défouler sur nos cher serpentard préférer ! Pas vrai Sirius ? »dit James_

_« ouai, quel dommage ! Mais j'ai un plan si tu veux pour qu'on leur laisse un souvenir de nous. Je te le dirais plus tard » dit malicieusement Sirius avec un clin d'œil_

_« o.k, sa veut tous dire » dit Cécile, pas très rassurer_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Aujourd'hui, c'était le 1er jour des examens._

_Les gryffondors commençais avec la métamorphose._

_Comme a son habitude, mcgonagall fit passer un test sur tous ce qu'ils avaient appris de la 1er a leurs 7eme années._

_Certains y arrivèrent avec des difficultés mais sans trop de dégât._

_Quand se fut le tour de Lily, elle approcha jusqu'au bureau de son professeur._

_« Melle Evans, vous allez me lancer le sort qui sert à changer les animaux en verres a pied. » dit mcgonagall_

_« féraverto »prononça Lily et aussitôt, sa chouette se transforma en l'objet voulut._

_Et c'est ainsi que se déroula l'examen. A la fin, Lily avaient la note optimale comme james._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_dernier jours des examens_

_Après une longue et dur semaine, il allait finir avec les défenses contre les forces du mal._

_Le professeur difesa ( italien : Défense) leur fit à peut près le même genre de teste que mcgonagall._

_« M. Potter, voulez-vous venir sur l'estrade ? » Demanda le professeur._

_« Oui, bien sur » dit James en se placent en face de l'homme._

_« Donc, je vais faire apparaître un épouvantare qui prendra l'apparence d'un détraqueure et vous devrai le repousser. Vous étés près ? c'est parti»_

_Et aussitôt, le détraqueure fit son apparition dans la pièce._

_« Spéro patronus! Spéro patronus!!! » cria James clairement_

_Le monstre retourna dans l'armoire, sans se retourner._

_« Le sort de désarmement ? » proposa le prof_

_« Expeliarmus ! »_

_« o.k, on continue... » dit l'homme_

_A la fin de l'heure, il y avait que Sirius, remus, James, Lily, Cécile, Christelle et quelques autres élèves qui avait réussi à avoir la note optimale._

_« Enfin ! On est tranquille jusqu'à la fin de du trimestre ! » s'exclama Sirius_

_« Oui, c'est cool ! A nous le repos et toutes les bêtises ! » Dit James en claquant dans la main de son ami._

_A suivre_


	16. chapitre 16 : fin d’année et remise des ...

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre._

_Je sais, il est court mais c'est fait exprès donc m'en voulais pas., j'ai fait en consséquence!_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaît car je les fait en vitesse._

_je tien a dire un gros merci a kritari, Joey Potter , Alisa Adams de bien encore vouloir me soutenir car, je vous jure, je deprime grave!_

_quand je vois d'autre fic avec des foix plus de 20 ou 30 reviews, sa me degouter, presque a en vomir!_

_donc, pour la dernier fois, je vous supplie de me mette plus de reviews! biensur, je ne blame pas les 3 personnes que je vient de citer!_

_sinon, ils faudrait s'attendre a une punition et seulement ceux qui mon mit des reviews, auront plutot le chapitre 17!_

_bonne lecture et a bientot dans de nouvelle aventure!_

_Chapitre 16 : fin d'année et remise des diplômes_

_Pendant les jours qui leur rester, les maraudeurs se firent beaucoup moins présent, ce qui n'échappa à la vue des filles qui ne comprenaient pas leur comportement._

_A chaque fois quelle essayer de leurs demander ce qu'ils préparaient, l'un d'eut leur disais que c'était une surprise et en disait pas plus._

_Le soir de la remise des diplômes, tous le monde était très nerveux par le faite d'avoir la peur d'avoir rater l'examen._

_James et Lily se tenaient en bas de l'estrade d'où dumbledore faisait sont discours qui était toujours d'un ennuie épouvantable._

_« ...et cette année s'achève et les 7eme années vont nous quitter, pour affronter le monde dehors tous comme leurs parents et congénères avant eux._

_J'espère que votre vie a pourdlard a était l'une des plus merveilleuse pour certain et certaine. N'oublier pas que quand on est au fond du gouffre, ont ne peut que remonter._

_Alors, n'oublier jamais dans quel monde vous apparteniez._

_Les professeurs sont ravis d'avoir eux des élèves exemplaires comme vous dont ils leurs ont transmis tous leurs connaissances._

_La seule chose qu'ils vous demanderont, c'est de ne pas les décevoir._

_Tous pourdlard est de tous cœurs avec vous pour votre avenir._

_Ce que je vous souhaite, c'est de trouver les bonheurs et de prendre soin de vous._

_Peut-être que un jours, votre enfant ou l'un d'entre eux viendra aussi faire ces études au collège et ce sera repartis pour un tour._

_Maintenant, je vais laisser la paroles a James Potter et Lily evans. » Finit dumbledore alors que c'est sifflement et des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans la grande salle._

_« Bon, comme tous les monde le sais, c'est la fin de l'année et nous, les préfets en chef, sommes fière de vous._

_Je remerçit énormément les professeurs de toute cette école pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous._

_En quittant poudlard, vous quitter votre deuxièmes maisons, comme le dise certain, en laissant les souvenir derrière eux._

_Mais c'est faux car ou que l'ont soit, même dans les pires moment, vous vous rappelleriez de vos moment vécut ici, dans ce lieu._

_Vos souvenir heureux et joyeux autant que triste et douloureux._

_Certain d'entre vous on trouver un objet, ou quelque chose de précieux qui leurs et chère a leur cœur. Tous comme moi, j'ai trouver ce que je chercher et je le regrette pas._

_J'ai était comblais par la vie et de ces bienfait et je la remerçit de tous mon cœur._

_Ceux qui croient qui sont toutes seule ne le seront jamais car ont finit tous par trouver une personne a aimer et chérire._

_Même après la morts, cela continue._

_Et de toute façon, un jours ou l'autre, ont fini tous par se retrouver._

_Maintenant, je propose de porter un toast en hommage aux professeurs et a cette école » dit James, alors que Lily lui tenais la main._

_« bonne idée James » dit dumbledore_

_Ils levèrent tous leurs verres et dirent « a poudlard et aux professeurs » et burent tous._

_Puis soudain, sans si attendre, tous les serpentards se transformèrent ! : les filles devenaient des garçons et les garçons devenaient des filles ! Et le comble, les mecs avaient des jupes courtes !_

_Toutes la salle explosa de rire, même les professeurs sauf underworld._

_Tous les serpentards lancèrent des regards meurtriers aux gryffondors, surtout aux maraudeurs._

_Sirius se roulaient parterre, remus, se tenais les cotes et Peter avait pâli._

_James n'avait pas pue lui aussi se retenir et avait éclater de rire._

_« Ne vous inquiéter pas, le sort est temporel : il disparaîtra dans 3 heures ! » Dit-il, malicieusement._

_Après ce léger petit accident, dumbledore pue enfin remettre les diplômes._

_Il appela les élèves par ordre alphabétique jusqu'à qu'il arrive à lily._

_« Lily Evans » dit dumbledore_

_Elle s'avença jusqu'a l'estrade, du coup quelle avais rejoint sa place entre temps._

_« Je suis fier de vous annoncer que vous avez reçut dans toutes les matières, la mention 'optimale'._

_Toutes mes félicitations » dit dumbledore en lui sourient._

_Et c'est ainsi que se déroula la suite pour les derniers._

_« Comme il est tard, je vous demande de bien vouloir aller vous coucher pour être en pleine forme pour partir demain. Bonne nuit » dit dumbledore en laissant les élèves retourner dans leurs dortoirs._

_Les maraudeurs ramenèrent les filles dans leurs chambre, James prit Lily séparément et lui glissa un mot juste avant qu'il reparte avec ces amies._

_Dans leurs chambres, elle ouvrit le papier et le lie avec ces amies :_

_« Ma chère lily._

_Ce soir, rejoint-moi à la tour d'astronomie a minuit. J'ai quelque chose d'important a te révéler._

_Le reste des maraudeurs sera la aussi. Emmène Christelle et Cécile avec toi._

_Il faut quelle soit au courant aussi._

_Je t'aime._

_James »_

_« Alors, tu compte faire quoi ? » demanda Christelle_

_« Je vais y aller. Vous venez aussi ? » demanda Lily_

_« Quelle question ! bien sur qu'oui » dit Cécile_

_a suivre..._


	17. Chapitre 17 : dernier soirée d’école et ...

Désoler de devoir vous poster ce chapitre que maintenant mais je n'est plus beaucoup de temps pour les écrire et pas beaucoup d'idée, donc, je démoralis

J'espère qu'ils vous plaira ! J'ai pas pus faire mieux !

_A la prochaine !_

_Chapitre 17 : dernier soirée d'école et révélation_

_Les filles discutaient gaiement de tous et de rien dans la salle commune de griffondor._

_Pour l'instant, elles n'avaient vu que environs 2 couples qui étaient rester un sacrée bout de temps dans la salle._

_Vers 23h50, un hiboux de couleur marron clair viennent cogner contre l'une des vitres pour que l'ont puisse lui ouvrir._

_Lily, voyant qu'aucune d'elles ne l'avaient remarquer, décida de ce lever._

_Quand elle ouvrit la fenêtre, le hiboux s'engouffra dans la pièce et vint se poser sur l'épaule de cette dernière._

_Elle prit le paquet ainsi que la lettre puis l'oiseau nocturne reparti dans la nuit._

_« qu 'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Cécile_

_« Je ne sais pas » répondit lily._

_Elle déchira le cachet de l'enveloppe et lue la lettre :_

_« Lily_

_Rejoint-moi des que tu recevra cette lettre._

_Dans le paquet, il y a une cape d'invisibilité._

_Elle t'évitera de te faire prendre par rusard ou miss teigne._

_James »_

_« C'était James ? » demanda Christelle_

_« oui, il faut qu'ont les rejoignent »_

_« O.k mais c'est quoi cette cape que tu tien dans tes mains ? » demanda Cécile_

_« c'est une cape d'invariabilité »_

_« Wouha ! c'est rare d'en voirent de nos jours »_

_« Je sais. Bon, ont y va ? »_

_Elles enfilèrent le tissu sur elles puis se dirigèrent comme prévu à la tour d'astronomie._

_Arriver sur les lieux, elles poussèrent la porte et elles découvrirent qu'ils les attendaient tous les 4._

_« Je suis content que vous soyez venus les filles. Ce soir, nous allons vous révéler quelque chose d'hyper important qui ne devra pas sortir de cette pièce. Ce sera notre secrets a tous les 7. » Dit remus alors quelles enlevais la cape._

_« d'accord, tu peux compter sur nous » dit Christelle_

_« O.k. Sirius, tu commence ? » Proposa remus._

_Puis, dans la seconde qui suivie, Sirius se transforma en un gros et grand chien noir comme un sinistros._

_Il s'avança vers les filles qui était impressionner. Il sauta sur Cécile et lui lécha affectueusement le visage._

_Pour toute réponse, elle lui caressa le menton._

_« A ton tour Peter ! »_

_Les filles hurlèrent des qu'il se transforma en rat._

_Plus il s'approcher, plus les filles criées et reculer._

_« Il reste plus que toi james. Donne-moi tes lunettes » dit remus en prenant les lunettes._

_James se transforma en un magnifique cerf au pelage blanc comme la neige pure._

_« Mais pourquoi etes-vous des animagus ? Je n'arrive pas a comprendre. » dit Cécile_

_« Tous ça, c'est pour moi qu'ils l'ont fait car, je ... je suis... un loup-garou » dit-il en baissant la tête._

_« Comment est-ce arrivait ? » demanda Lily_

_« Et bien, quand j'avais environ 7 ans, je suis partie en camping avec une colonie._

_Puis, une nuit, je suis partie à l'aventure avec quelques amies dans la foret qui n'était pas très loin du camps._

_Ce que je n'avais pas remarquer, c'est que c'était la pleine lune. Mais je ne s'avais pas que je craignais un gros danger._

_Donc, après plus d'une heure de marche, alors qu'on ne devait être à 300 mètres du camp, j'avais entendu des hurlement pas humain._

_Puis, je me suis retourner et j'avais vu des espèces d'animaux qui ressembler à des loups. Mais quand je me suis rapprocher, j'avais vu que ce n'était pas des loups, mais beaucoup plus gros et féroce._

_Comme j'étais effrayer, je me suis mie a courir en criant à mes compagnons de courir aussi. Malheureusement, les bêtes nous ont suivie et comme je courrais pas assez vite, je me suis fait attraper. Ils me griffer et me mordez pendant que j'hurler tellement que j'avais mal._

_Puis, alors que je sentez ma dernière heure arriver, 3 adulte sont arrivait avec des fusils et on tirer sur les bêtes pour les fairent fuirent. Mes amies étaient justes derrière eux._

_Il m'ont emmener à l'hôpital et mon soigner._

_Le problème fus qu'environ un mois après l'accident, quand la pleine lune était revenue, je me suis transformer pour la 1er fois en loups-garous et je peux pas vous dire comment j'ai souffert cette nuit._

_Mes parents on fait tous ce qu'ils ont pue pour me trouver un remède mais rien a faire. Donc, je rester la plupart du temps seul, sans amie._

_Puis, a 11ans, j'ai reçut la lettre de dumbledore pour que je fasse mes étude a poudlard. Depuis ce temps, le professeur underworld me donne des potions 'tue-loup' que je prends 1 jour avant la pleine lune._

_Et, j'ai rencontrer les gars a qui j'ai fait confiance et qui m'ont aider._

_Vous connaissez la suite » avait dit remus, alors que des larmes perlaient sur ces joues._

_« remus, écoute-moi : Quoi que tu sois, tu seras toujours notre ami. Jamais ont t'aurais laisser tomber pour ceux que tu es. Tu n'as simplement pas eu de chance quand tu étais jeune, c'est tout. » Avait dit Lily en le serrant dans ces bras._

_Christelle, plutôt surprise, était un peu désemparait._

_« Bon, comme vous le savez, je suis une vampiro-toxico. Mais je ne vous avez pas dit autre chose... »dit lily._

_Sans qu'ils si attendre, elle se transforma en une belle biche blanche. James, toujours sous sa forme animale, s'approcha et s'assis près d'elle pour quelle puise se câliner contre lui et se reposer car même sous sa forme animagus, on pouvait apercevoir le ventre abondant de cette dernière._

_« Quand a moi, c'est un peu plus compliquer. Dans le qua présent, je n'aurais pas le droit de vous faire voir ma vraie nature mais comme vous étais tous mes amies, je vais faire une entorse au règlement... » dit Cécile._

_Elle prit sa baguette et prononça une formule inconnue au téléspectateur (lol !) : « reviltivrosia noisheurjio naturlma » dit-elle en elfique._

_Une lumière aveuglante l'enveloppa et se métamorphosa en une créature enchanteresse :_

_Elle avait toujours ces yeux violets et c'est cheveux noirs mais sa peau était devenue bleu marine._

_Elle portait une robe de princesse blanche avec des diamants violets brodait dessus._

_Elle avait aussi un diadème en argent avec un cristal au centre._

_« En vérité, je suis la fée de la nuit et des animaux nocturnes. Je ne suis qua moitié fée par ma mère, fée de l'espace et du temps. Mon père est un sorcier. Donc, voilà la raison pour laquelle je disparais des fois dans la foret la nuit. »_

_« J'avais des doutes mais je n'aurais jamais cru à cela »dit remus, surpris._

_« Quand a moi, je suis une demi-velane. Je suis d'origine française. C'est pour cela que je suis blonde et que j'ai les yeux bleus clair. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important...»prononça-t-elle en se rapprochant de remus. « En faite, nous avons quelque chose a vous annoncer : J'attends un bébé d'ici décembre ! » Annonça-t-elle, heureuse._

_La salle resta muette pendant une minute a peut près et se fut Lily, qui avait repris forme humaine, qui décida de la serrer dans ces bras la première. Puis, les autres firent de même._

_« Bon, après toutes ces révélations, moi, je suis épuiser. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »Dit Cécile, freinant d'être fatiguer, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu au yeux de sirius._

_Elle les serra chacun dans ces bras tous en leur souhaitent bonne nuit et leur faisant la bise. Puis, elle s'en alla._

_Ils discutèrent encore environs une demi-heure et se rendirent compte qu'il était pas loin de 1 heure du matin. Donc, ils finirent par tous se rendrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs._

_Quand Lily et Christelle arrivèrent dans la chambre, elles sentirent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors, elles aillèrent regarder au lit d'où dormez Cécile d'habitude mais il y avait personne dedans. Plus rien sur la table de chevet et pas de malle._

_Elles commençaient à s'inquiéter et fouillèrent partout : Dans la salle de bain, la salle commune, derrière chaque fauteuil et tous mais ne trouvèrent rien._

_Se fut que quand elle entendirent une personne crier le non de Cécile, que la elles paniquèrent._

_Quand elles rentrèrent dans la chambre des garçons de septièmes années, elles virent un Sirius effondrée sur son lit, tenant un collier dans ces mains contre son oreiller._

_Avant quelles ne demandent ce qui se passer, James leurs coupa la parole_

_« si Sirius est comme ça, c'est que Cécile est partie... » dit-il_

_« Quoi !!!??? » dirent-elles_

_« Oui. Elle a simplement laisser une lettre avec le collier qu'il lui avait offert il y a 2 ans pour Noël._

_Tenaient, lisez » dit-il en tendant la lettre._

_« Mon cher sirius._

_Si tu lie cette lettre, c'est que je suis déjà loin d'ici._

_Je suis désoler pour la peine et la souffrance que je dois te faire mais je le devais :_

_On ma propose y a de sa un mois, de venir faire mes études a l'université de Salem, a new york._

_Au début, je ne s'avais pas trop quoi faire. Puis, je me suis rendu compte que même si je te l'avais proposer de venir avec moi, tu aurais dit non. La raison est que tu aime autant que moi les maraudeurs ainsi que mes deux amies et que tu n'aurais pas pus les quitter._

_Dans la lettre, tu trouveras un collier : c'est celui que tu ma offert il y a 2 ans, lors de notre premier Noël ensemble. A l'intérieur, s'y trouve une photo de moi pour pas que tu m'oublie et que tu pense à moi quand le cœur te le dira._

_Juste avant de partir, j'ai mie dans ton oreiller une cohégraphie :_

_Non, tu ne rêve pas, je suis bien enceinte._

_Je n'aurais pas voulu te l'apprendre de cette manière mais je ne s'avais pas comment te l'annoncer sinon._

_Maintenant, je te laisser sur la pointe de ma plume et de mon cœur qui sera à toi pour toujours._

_Prend bien soin de mes amies et embrasse Lily de ma part ainsi que Christelle pour leurs bébés._

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerais à jamais._

_Cécile White. »_

_Les filles avaient les larmes qui glisser le longs de leur joue a la fin de la lecture de la lettre._

_Sa leur faisait de la peine pour Sirius, lui qui avait toujours était au grand soin de ces amies, se retrouver seule a présent, sans la personne qu'il aime._

_Il est vrai qu'il mériter d'être punie pour ces bonnes années de sottise ! Mais pas de cette façon cela aurais dut. C'est bizarre comment le destin peut être des fois..._

_Les peines du cœur restent et demeurent, mais s'efface avec le temps..._

_a suivre..._


	18. message

Bon, comme je n'est pas eu beaucoup de review (comme d'habitude, faut surtout pas changer !),

J'ai décider je vous faire prolonger la date pour le chapitre 18 car la, je suis à bout de nerf, pourtant, je ne demande pas grand chose !

Quand je vois certaines fics qui ont pratiquement plus de 20 review pour un seul chapitre, comprenais-moi mais j'ai les boules !

J'ai l'impression que ce que je fais est nul !

Que sa n'intéresse personne ! Surtout quand se moment, je vais pas très bien, j'ai le morale a zéro, mais amies me laisse tomber et tous le monde, pratiquement m'ignores ! En plus, j'ai un plâtre et je prends des piqûres pour la 'phlébite' depuis 15 jours et que je peux vous dire qu j'ai sérieusement déprimer ces derniers temps. J'ai même eu des envies des suicides tellement que je n'en pouvais plus...

Vous devez peut être vous dire que j'exagère d'écrire sa surtout que je mets à présent 1 chapitre par mois, mais bon, voilà.

Donc, vous voilà prévenus.

A bientôt

Neigine...


	19. Chapitre 18 : une maison et robe a l’app...

**Chapitre 18 : une maison et robe a l'appelle !**

Alors, en premier, je vous remerçit tous du font du cœur ! Vos reviews mon fait beaucoup de bien et pour cela, le chapitre est beaucoup plus long !

Donc, réponse au reviews :

20cornedrue7girl : je te remerçit mais tu pourrais me faire voir ta fic pour que je puise la lire ?

kritari : merci a toi aussi. Maintenant, tous ces arranger. Enfin, presque ! Et merci de ton offre aussi !

hermionegrangereve: gros merci!

mione95 : c'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas quoi dire mais tu sais, a petit message de rien du tous peut parfois être un grand compliment, surtout pour moi. Et merci aussi pour le conseil que tu ma donner.

Blair84 : si tu s'avais comment t'est compliment mon fait plaisir ! Et puis, pas grave que tu fasses des fautes ou autre, sa arrive ! Et merci d'être une fidèle lectrice !

cc : tu ma fait au moins rigolée quand tu as marquer « et puis t envies de suicide tu vas les mettres ailleurs ». J'te remerçit !

Tite puce : C'est un honneur ! Au moins, tu parle avec franchise !

sadesirius : si j'ai penser que Lily devait avoir Harry a 19 ans, c'est fait exprès ! Mais bon, c'est ton avis ! Merci de ne pas dire que je suis idiote ! (Pourtant je me demande encore ! mdr)maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta reviews, j'espère que cela te satisfera !

20cornedrue7girl : et bien, la voilà ! Et fait pas la même bêtise que moi !

Lily Evans 34 : J'te remerçit pour l'idée que tu ma donnée pour les reviews ! J'y penserais la prochaine fois si sa se reproduit !

cornedrue7girl : encore toi ! J'vais pas en finir ! (mdr)

Voilà, Sacher simplement que un petit geste comme cela de temps a autres, je dis pas tous le temps, me fait vraiment plaisir !

a bientôt

Le lendemain de la disparition simultanée de Cécile, tous se rendirent dans la grande salle avec un Sirius triste de douleur au cœur.

Plusieurs rumeur était survenue dans le château sur le faite de l'état de Sirius :

Certain disait que sa petite-amie avait cassé avec lui ;

D'autre disait que voldemort l'avais cid napée ; … Enfin, beaucoup de truc de ce genre.

« Ne temps fait pas vieux, elle finira bien par revenir un jour ou l'autre » dit James en sassaient avec les autres maraudeurs et les filles a la table.

« Oui, James a raison. Faut que tu garde espoir. Tu va finir par me faire pleurer si tu continue à resté triste. Elle me manque aussi… » dit Lily avec une voient rauque en commencent à verser les larmes silencieusement.

« Non, petite sœur, ne pleure pas. C'est juste le temps que je m'adapte le faite que je ne la verrais peut être plus jamais et que je ne verrais pas mon enfant grandir sous mes yeux. Mais je te promets que je ferrais tous pour la retrouver. Je t'en fait la promesse. » Dit-il en serrant Lily contre lui pour la calmer.

Dumbledore se leva de son siège et pris la parole :

« Bonjours a tous et toutes. Je suis content de partager ce dernier repas avec vous. D'après ce que j'ai pu en entendre, Melle White serai partie dans la nuit d'hier. Sacher bien M. black que je suis désoler mais je crois que vous s'avez ce que cela fait quand un enfant ne connais pas son père. Alors, continuer de les chercher, même si cela prend des années. Donc bonne chance a vous et tous les autres. Merci »dit-il.

Un brou aras envahie la salle après ces paroles.

« Une minute ! Comment il a su pour Cécile ??? »demanda Sirius

« Je sais pas. Je crois qu'elle a dut donner une lettre aussi a dumbledore pour son départ. »Supposa remus.

Quelque heure plus tard, dans le poudlard express, les maraudeur et les filles discutaient gaiement.

Lily c'était endormi d'épuisement a cause de sa grossesse, les quatre autres, donc James ; remus, Christelle et Peter jouait au carte explosive ou discutaient. Mais ce qui fait de la peine était Sirius : Même s'il c'était endormi car il n'avait pas dormie de la nuit, des larmes coulai le long de ces joues sans qu'ils sans rende compte.

« Alors remus et Christelle, vous allez habituer ou maintenant ? » demanda James

« on ne sait pas trop encore » répondit Christelle

« J'ai une idée sinon : le temps que je trouve une maison pour moi et Lily, je vous propose de venir habiter cher mes parents avec moi quelque temps. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? » Proposa james.

« Je sais pas james. Je voudrais pas t'ennuyer et oser de ton hospitalité. Mais je pense que sa sera oui. »Dit remus avec un sourire.

Le train acheva son trajet a la gare King's kross et ils purent tous sortirent en réveillant Lily et sirius.

Sur le quai, se tenais les parents de tous de monde sauf les parents de sirius.

« Salut man', salut pa' »dit James en serrant ces parents dans ces bras.

« Tu va bien ? Tu nous as manquer. » Dit scylla Potter, la mère de james.

« Oui, je vais bien. Par contre, je voulais vous demander si mes amies pouvaient rester un peu chez nous le temps de trouver un appartement ? » Demanda James, avec des yeux de chiot.

« O.k, c'est d'accord mais dit, tu n'avais pas quelque chose nous dire d'après ta dernière lettre ? » Demanda brian potter.

« Si. Approche lily. » Dit James en demandant à sa fiancée de s'approcher car elles c'étaie cacher dernière ces amies.

« Et bien, et bien ! Tu aurais pue me dirent que j'allais être grand-père ! »Plaisanta brian.

« Tu va bien ma chérie ? Quelle magnifique surprise tu nous fais » dit scylla en serrant Lily dans ces bras.

« Sa va. Et vous mme Potter ? » demanda Lily

« Oh, s'il te plaie ! Je t'es déjà dit plusieurs fois de m'appeler scylla ! »

« Je sais mais je peux pas m'en empêcher ! » Dit Lily en rigolant.

James pris sa fiancée contre lui, tous en caressant son ventre.

« Man', pa', nous avons quelque chose d'autre a vous annoncez : Lily et moi allons nous marier d'ici deux semaine »annonça fièrement james.

« Je suis heureuse pour vous deux ! Maintenant, tu va être obliger de m'appeler par mon prénom car sinon on ne va plus s'avoir laquelle Potter en appelle ! »Dit scylla, rient légèrement alors que son marie avait du mal a cacher son fou rire.

« Bon, maintenant que la rigolade est passé, si on rentrée cher nous ? » Propose brian après cette calmée.

Ils suivirent tous M. et mme Potter jusqu'à l'entrée de la gare ou les attendaient des BMW noires.

« Sirius, tu as bien ton permis, non ? » Demanda brian.

« Oui » répondit Sirius, ce qui surpris tous le monde.

« Tu conduis la deuxième voiture, o.k ? »

« d'accord »

remus et Christelle allèrent avec les Potter tendis que Lily et James allaient avec sirius.

Dans la voiture, Sirius fut pris de question par james.

« Pourquoi tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais le permit ? »Demanda James, un peu fâchée et curieux a la fois.

« Tu te rappelle l'était dernier quand j'étais absent quelques jours ? Et bien, j'étais en train de le passé. Normalement, c'était une surprise »répondit Sirius tous en conduisant.

Au bout de quelque minute, ils se retrouvèrent devant une magnifique résidence :

La maison était gigantesque avec un grand jardin remplie de différente fleur ainsi qu'une piscine aussi longue que celle a poudlard pour les préfets.

Une fois en dehors des voitures, scylla proposa au jeune de allée dans la piscine pour se rafraîchir, ce qu'ils ne refusèrent pas.

Sans rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas de maillot a sa taille, Lily alla demandais à scylla.

« Excusez-moi scylla, mais je me demander si vous avez parfois un maillot de bain qui fait à peut près ma taille car malheureusement, les miens sont trop étroits » demanda Lily, gênait.

« Oui, tu as de la chance. J'ai encore celui que je mettais quand j'attendais james. J'espère qu'il tira encore. Essaye le dans la salle de bain si veut » proposa scylla.

« je vous remerçit »

Lily en ressortie quelque minute après avec un maillot sur elle.

Il était vert avec des roses en or par tous.

« Tu es magnifique dedans. En plus, cela fait ressortir ton ventre et tes yeux. Allée, va les rejoindre » dit scylla en la poussant doucement dans le couloirs.

« Alors la James, je te conseil de te retournée tous de suite si tu veux pas rater la scène » conseilla remus.

James fit ce qu'il lui dit et resta estomaquer : Lily étais tous simplement magnifique dans le maillot.

Il sortie de l'eau pour allée la prendre dans ces bras et lui chuchota à son oreille :

« Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu es magnifique, mon cœur ? »

« Merci. Et si on allait dans l'eau ? » proposa-t-elle

Une fois dans l'eau de la piscine, Lily se décontracta un maximum. Son ventre était un peu gênant mais sa lui enlever un peut de poids pour quelle puisse respirer. Après quelque minute de repos total, elle commença a faire un peu de brasse, de papillon et de crolle.

« Dit Christelle, tu sais faire le poirier ? » demanda Lily, curieuse

« oui » répondit Christelle

« Et vous les garçons ? »

« je sais pas trop bien le faire »dit James

« Pareil pour moi » dit Sirius et remus en même temps.

« Sa vous direz un concours de sa ? »propose Lily

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit Christelle

Tous le firent en premier sans Lily qui les oberver pour voient si l'un deux allaient la battre mais apparemment, elle allait assurément gagner.

Quand ils revinrent à la surface, elle plongea directe dans l'eau.

Elle commença une série de figurent, qui malgré son ventre prominant, était superbe (auteur : Je bats à chaque fois tout le monde avec, c'est presque trop facile !)

« O.k, ta gagner. T'est une sacrée chipie toi ! » Dit remus, vaincu.

« Oui, je sais ! »dit Lily, en rigolant

Cela faisait maintenant 1 semaine qu'ils avaient quitter poudlard et l'ambiance est mouvementée entre les farces et blagues en eux.

Un après-midi, alors que James et Sirius se balader, ils passèrent devant une magnifique maison :

blanc-creme avec des volets bleu, un jardin splendide. La maison était sur deux étages et assez spacieuse.

« Tien, regarde sirius. Elle est superbe cette maison dommage quelle ne soit pas a vendre »se lamenta james.

« Au contraire jeune homme, elle est à vendre » dit un homme qui avait la soixantaines environ.

« Vous etes le propriétaire ? » Demanda sirius.

« Oui, je la vends car il n'y a plus que ma femme et moi qui habitons dedans puisque que nos petits enfants sens son aller faire leur vie ailleurs. Donc, on voudrait un appartement plus petit » explique l'homme.

« Et vous la vendriez à combien ? »Demanda james.

« Je la fais as dix mille gallions. Mais pour vous, je la mettrai bien a neuf mille gallions mais cela m'étonnerais que vous puissez l'acheter puisque vous m'ayez l'aire encore jeune. »dit l'homme

« Pour l'argent, ne vous en faite pas ! je peux régler cela » dit James

« Et qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda l'homme

« A James Potter, fils de brain et scylla Potter. Et vous ? »dit James en serrant la main de l'homme

« molla tchoquer (oui, je sais, prénom et nom ridicule mais c'est ce que j'ai trouvé sur le moment que j'ai inventée !). Sa me fait plaisir de vous rencontrée. Mais dite-moi, pourquoi recherchez-vous une maison ? » Demanda molla.

« C'est pour mes amies et ma fiancée dont je vais bientôt être père »répondit james.

« D'accord. Mais sinon, vous y etes intéressée ? »

« Oui. Je viendrais régler les papiers demain. Cela vous convient-il ? »

« Parfait. Alors a demain, M. Potter »

James et Sirius repartir en direction de vous ils venaient tous en discutant de l'affaire qu'ils venaient de faire.

Pendant ce temps a pre-au-lard, Lily et christelle étaient dans un magasin en train de chercher la robe de mariage idéal.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vais trouver celle qui me faut un jour ou pas ? » Soupira Lily, désespérés.

Comme si on l'avait entendue, une femme a la vingtaine vient à sa rescousse. (Zorro est arrivée ! mdr)

« Bonjours, puis-je-vous etes utiles ? » demanda la femme

« oui, je cherche une robe de mariage depuis pratiquement une heure mais malheureusement, aucune me plaie ou ne me va » dit Lily

« Je voie. Sinon, nous avons des robes pour des femmes de votre genre dans votre états » dit la femme en les conduisant à l'arrière du magasin.

Les filles fouiller entre les robes et Lily finie par trouver se quelle chercher :

Elle était blanche avec des petites fleurs de lys brodées dessus en fil d'or, les épaule dénudée, une lys en cristal sur le haut le la robe ce qui la rendait magnifique.

Quand a Christelle, elle avait aussi trouver se quelle chercher :

Elle était bleu pal, toutes en dentelle, le haut en corsaire avec des petits dessins dessus adorable.

« Bien, maintenant, si vous allez vous changer ? Comme sa, je pourrai rectifier certain détail s'il y a un problème »dit la femme.

20 minutes après, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent des cabines.

« Vous etes ravissantes toutes les deux » complimenta la femme.

« C'est vrai quelle est belle mais je la trouve un peut trop serrer autour de mon ventre, vous pouvez y remédier ? » demanda Lily

« Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! » Dit la femme en lançant un petit sort sur la robe pour que Lily puisse respirer.

« Et vous, pas de problème ? » Demanda la femme a christelle.

« Non, c'est parfait. Je vous remerçit » dit la concernée en retournant dans la cabine pour se changer, suivit par lily.

Elles aillèrent à la caisse, payèrent leurs achats et rentrèrent à la résidence potter.

Dans le salon, Sirius s'amusait avec remus aux cartes explosives.

« Salut les garçons, vous s'avez ou est James ? » demanda Lily alors que Christelle se plaçait entre les jambes de remus

« Il est dans sa chambre en train de dormir je crois »répondit sirius.

Lily monta les escaliers et entra discrètement dans la chambre.

James dormait profondément dans son lit.

Elle avança à pas de loup et entra dans le lit pour se câliner contre lui pour avoir un peu de chaleur.

Engourdie de bien être et de fatigue, elle finie aussi par s'endormir.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, sa discutaient !

« Tu es sur que tout le monde sera-la ? » redemanda remus

« Ne temps fait pas ! J'ai tous re-vérifier si tous étaient prêts. » Rassura sirius.

« o.k, il n'est que 18 h, on n'a encore un peu de temps devant nous et comme je ne vois pas Lily

Redescendre, je crois quelle dort aussi » dit remus.

2 heures plus tard, dans une certaine chambre…

James ouvrit doucement les yeux et trouva une Lily épuisé a coté de lui.

'Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle quand elle dort. On dirait un ange' pensa-t-il

Il l'embrassa sur le font et posa sa main sur son ventre arrondie bien formée.

« Si tu voyais ta maman, fiston, je pense que tu aurais le même avis que moi » dit-il à haute voie contre le ventre.

« Et quels avis aurais-t-il ? » Demanda une voie qui n'était que Lily qui venaient de se réveiller.

« Le faite que tu ressemble à un belle ange quand tu dors »répondit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Merci. Mais dit, il est quelle heure ? »demanda-t-elle

« Je sais pas mais je m'en contre fiche ! » lui répondit-il

Soudain, la porte s'ouvris brusquement, laissant passée les personnages cagoulée avançaient vers eux, sans la moindre expression.

« Qui etes-vous et que nous voulez-vous ? » Demanda James, répondant le plus froidement possible.

Personne ne répondis et l'un lança des « petrificus totalus » sur Lily et James qui se pétrifiaient, suivit un charme pour les endormires.

La dernière penser de Lily avant quelle ne voit plus rien, fut pour son bébé.

Un peu plus tard, on ne sait combien de temps !

Lily se réveilla doucement sur un lit et remarqua qu'on l 'avait habillé elegament :

Une robe rouge sang en dentelle a première vue.

Elle se leva et s'approcha vers une glace :

C'est cheveux était remonter elegament remonter en un chignon, les boucles d'oreilles émeraude ainsi que le collier en forme d'araignée.

Ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit, elle sortie de la chambre et marcha dans les couloirs déserts jusqu'à se trouver devant deux grandes portes blanches.

Regardant de droite a gauche, elle finie par remarquer James qui faisait comme elle.

Quand il la remarqua, il courut vers elle et la serra fermement dans ces bras.

« si tu s'avais la peut bleu que j'eu de croire encore loin de moi »dit-il

« Moi aussi, figure-toi ! »Dit-elle.

« Alors, si nous voyions ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de ces portes ? » propose-t-il

« D'accord »répondit-elle.

Mais quand ils poussèrent les portes, ils furent illuminés par plusieurs personne qui se précipitas vers eux.

« Mais c'est quoi se bordelle ??? Et qu'est-ce que vous faite-la ? » Demanda James, ahurie et surpris de voirent tous les élèves de poudlard dans la salle.

« C'était une surprise que j'avais préparée avec Christelle et remus. Donc, je crois que l'ont peut avoir quand même un merci, non ? »Avait dit Sirius en sortant de la troupe d'élèves.

« Espèce de bouffon ! C'était donc toi tout à l'heure qui nous a fait le coup des mangemorts ! Mais bon, je me vengerais plus tard d'une autre façon. Pour l'instant, je vous remerçit tous pour la merveilleuse surprise que vous nous avez fait » remercia James en serrant Lily contre lui.

« Alors, que la fête commence ! » Déclara un élève au hasard.

La soirée défila en un rien de temps et ce fut le moment des slot qui commença.

« M'accorderais vous cette danse, jolie demoiselle ? » Demanda poliment James en faisant la révérence.

« Avec plaisir » répondit-elle en étouffant un rire.

Shania twain

When You Kiss Me (Quand Tu M'embrasses)

This could be it, I think I'm in love (Ca pourrait être ça, je pense que je suis amoureuse)

It's love this time (C'est l'amour cette fois)

It just seems to fit, I'm think I'm in love (Il semble juste approprié, je pense que je suis amoureuse)

This love is mine (Cet amour est le mien)

I can see you with me when I'm older (Je peux te voir avec moi quand je serai plus vieille)

All my lonely nights are finally over (Toutes mes nuits solitaires sont finalement révolues)

You took the weight of the world off my (Tu enlèves le poids du monde de mes)

Shoulders (the world just goes away) (Épaules (le monde disparait simplement))

Chorus (Refrain)

Oh, when you kiss me (Oh, quand tu m'embrasses)

And when you're with me (Et quand tu es avec moi)

The world just goes away (Le monde disparait simplement)

The way you hold me (La manière dont tu me tiens)

The way you show me that you (La manière dont tu me montres que tu)

Adore me - oh, when you kiss me (M'adores- oh quand tu m'embrasses)

Oh, yeah (Oh, oui)

You are the one, I think I'm in love (Tu es le bon, je pense que je suis amoureuse)

Life has begun (La vie a commencé)

I can see the two of us together (Je peux nous voir tous les deux ensemble)

I know I'm gonna be with you forever (Je sais que je vais être avec toi pour toujours)

Love couldn't be any better (L'amour ne pourrait être meilleur)

Chorus (Refrain

I can see you with me when I'm older (Je peux te voir avec moi quand je serai plus vieille)

All my lonely nights are finally over (Toutes mes nuits solitaires sont finalement révolues)

You took the weight of the world off my (Tu enlèves le poids du monde de mes)

Shoulders (the world just goes away) (Epaules (le monde disparait simplement))

Chorus( Refrain

And when you kiss me (Et quand tu m'embrasses)

I know you miss me (Je sais que je te manque)

Oh, the world just goes away (Oh, le monde disparait simplement)

When you kiss me (Quand tu m'embrasses)

Quand la chanson se ternima, le couple parti discrètement et retournèrent dans la chambre d'ou se trouver Lily au début et s'endormir paisiblement, dans les bras de l'un et l'autre…

A suivre… . 


	20. message 2

Je sais, vous devez être furieux contre moi !

Je n'est pas mis de chapitre depuis un peu plus de 2 mois et je suis vraiment méchante !

Le faite que j'en est pas mis est que :

je me suis reposer pendant les vacances de Noël

j'ai eu deux fois plus de boulot

j'ai du faire un stage en entreprise

j'ai dut passer mon brevet blanc

Je suis très occuper entre mes amies dont l'anniversaire de mon amie Katia est samedi, le miens était mardi.

je voudrais bien me reposer un peu pendant les vacances de ce mois-ci

Et la dernière raison, c'est que je n'est pas vraiment beaucoup d'inspiration !

Donc, c'est un vrai miracle si j'arrive encore a vous écrire ce petit message !

je vais simplement demander à ceux qui sont intéresser par ma fic s'ils peuvent me donner des idées de comment écrire le chapitre …19

Avec de l'aide, vous l'aurez peut être pendant les vacances !

Sur ceux, bonnes vacances a vous tous et reposez-vous bien !

a bientôt

(P.s : un dernier petit truc, le chapitre est sur le mariage de Lily et james. C'était juste pour vous rappelez.)


	21. important!

Grande nouvelle, après plus de 2 mois d'absence et 6 mois sans nouveau chapitre, il risque fort que d'ici demain, donc le 2 mai 2005, il y est le chapitre 19, temps attendus.

Ne me demander pas ce qu'il ma pris de continuer tout d'un coup, mais c'est comme ça !

J'en avais assez de ne rien faire alors que l'histoire était déjà écrite, alors je me suis mis au travail.

Je suis profondément désoler pour vous, les lecteurs.

En plus, il y a une semaine, je me suis encore cassé le pied, ma quatrième entorse !

Pour être franche avec vous, je n'avais plus le goût d'écrire et au contraire, je lisais 3 fois plus qu'avant les histoires des autres membres de fan fiction.

A bientôt


	22. chapitre 19 : mariage

Bon, désoler d'avoir du encore vous faire patientée un peu mais il est enfin arrivé, le chapitre que vous attendez temps ! 

Par contre, je vais vous dire quelque chose et je n'en démorderez pas temps que je ne les aurez pas !

S'il y a pas **au moins 75 review**, ... sa rique de chauffer!

Et je souhaiterais aussi ce que vous pensez de la fin parce que je crois que je les fais un trop rapidement. Sur ceux, a bientôt .

**Chapitre 19 : mariage**

Une semaine après la petite fête surprise, c'étais enfin le jour J. remus et Chritelle avait finalement décider de se mariée en même temps qu'eux.

James n'en avait toujours pas parler à sa fiancé et appréhender sa réaction avec impatience.

Au manoir…

A pressent, il était dans l'une des chambres qu'avais ces parents.

« Tu imagines si elle refuse au dernier moment ? » Disait James, stressent a mort.

« Mais arrête de te faire un sang d'ancre ! Tous se passeront à merveille, tu verras »disait remus.

« si tu es dans cet Etat pour ton mariage, alors je préfère ne pas imaginer ce que sa va être quand

Lily va accoucher ! » Se moqua sirius.

« merci de me rassurer, Sirius » dit sarcastiquement James

« Mais de rien mon cher ! Alors mumus, bientôt près toi aussi ? » demanda Sirius

« J'ai fini mais je suis dans le même Etat que James, aussi angoissé ! » Répondit le concerner.

« J'ai une idée ! si ont allé faire une petite surprise aux demoiselles » dit malicieusement Sirius

« je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi »repondirent James et remus en même temps alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte pour sortir dans le couloir

dans la chambre des futurs mariés…

« Mais bon sang, ou est ma robe ! » arrêter pas de demander une furie rousse

« Calme-toi Lily ! elle est dans la salle de bain » la rassura Christelle en y sortant

« Ouf ! Merci ! Je te dis pas la peur bleue que j'ai eu et avec ce gros ventre de vache, j'arrive même plus a me baisser ! »se plaignait-t-elle

« Mais non, t'est pas une vache, c'est juste normal a ton stade ! »disait Christelle

« On verra quand tu auras atteint mon stade ! Bon, moi je file ! »Dit Lily en allant dans la salle de bain.

Christelle s'installa à sa coiffeuse pour finir de ce préparer : Elle portait une superbe robe médiévale en blanc avec des fleurs tisser dessus avec des perles blanches. Elle portait aussi des gants en dentelle avec une simple chaîne d'or et des boucles d'oreilles en cœur.

Pour ce maquillée, elle décida de faire simple mais discret : Un peu de mascara pour rehausser ces sourcils, du gloss et un fard a paupière bleu ciel qui s'accorder avec ces yeux.

Quant au cheveu, elle se fit une permanente pour ce boucler ces cheveux a l'Anglaise et faire demi-queue de cheval en tresse des deux coter de la tête, rassembler en une couronne. Pour finir, elle entreprit de mette les marguerites dans ces cheveux.

« Mais c'est quelle ce fait toute belle, cette demoiselle ! » plaisanta Lily en sortant de la salle de bain

Christelle lui tira la langue et ce bougea de la coiffeuse pour laisser sa place a la miss.

« Alors, qu'allons nous te faire ? A vrai dire, j'hésite entre une citrouille et une grenouille ! » proposa Christelle alors que Lily étais scandaliser

« Non, tu n'oserais pas ! »

« C'est mal me connaître ma citrouille ! »

« Méchante ! Bon, passons sinon nos futur époux vont perdre patience avec nos bêtises ! Tu as une idée sur quoi me faire ? »

« Franchement, non. Mais si tu veux, je peu te faire la même coiffure que moi avec des petites roses a la place des marguerites »

« C'est très t'entend ce que tu dis. O.k, adjugé, vendu ! »

Alors que Christelle peigner les cheveux de son amie, a ne s'attendirent vraiment pas a ce qui précéda :

Sans rien leur dire et sans frapper à la porte, les maraudeurs rentrèrent dans la chambre !

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! » Hurlèrent les deux files sous le coup de la surprise.

James regarda sa fiancée de la tête au pied qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique alors que Lily était figée et très pâle.

« Mais celle quelles sont magnifiques les futurs mariés …» s'exclama Sirius mais il fut coupée par Lily qui courut dans la salle de bain en pleur.

« mais… » dit James, ne comprenant pas et peinée

« Je suppose que vous êtes fière de vous ! »Dit Christelle, très en colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ? » demanda remus

« Vous ne s'avais pas que si le futur marié voie sa futur femme avant le mariage est signe de mauvais présage? » expliqua-t-elle

« Non, pas a ma connaissance. Pourquoi ? C'est si important que sa ? » demanda James

« Peut être pas pour moi mais pour Lily, oui. Elle tenait à ce que tout soit parfait pour aujourd'hui et voilà que vous débarquer sans rien dire.en plus, je vous ferais remarquer que Lily est hyper sensible à cause de son Etat. Maintenant, vous allez sortir de cette pièce avant que vous ne fête encore des bêtises ! » Dit Christelle en les claquant la porte au nez.

Il y eu un instant de silence avant que James ne prenne la parole

« je suis vraiment le roi des cons » dit-il en laissant tomber le long du mur

« Non-James, tu n'es pas fautif, je n'aurais pas du t'entraîner dedans. Tout est de ma faute » le rassura Sirius

« ne temps fait pas, je suis sur que sa va s'arranger… » dit remus en s'asseyant à coter de son amie

dans la pièce voisine…

« Lily, je t'en supplie, sort de la ! » supplia Christelle

« Non ! »dit une voie secouée par les sanglots

« Mais ma citrouille ! Aujourd'hui, c'est ton mariage ! Ne gâche pas ta journée ! » lui rappela-t-elle

« m'en fou » bafouillât-t-elle

« Oh et puis merde, j'en est marre ! Si tu ne sors pas de bain d'ici 1 minute, sa va chier ! » Cria christelle.

« D'accord, d'accord, je sors ! »dit Lily

quand elle arriva en face d'elle, Christelle remarqua qu'elle avait encore les yeux rougit

« ma citrouille, sèche-moi ces grosses larme ou c'est moi qui va pleurer… » fit-elle en essayant une larme imaginaire sur sa joue

« je suis désoler d'être partis en courant tout a l'heure mais comprend-moi, je voulais tellement faire une surprise a James » expliqua-t-elle

« d'ailleurs, je pense que tu devrais lui parler pour qu'il s'excuse car quand il est sorti tout à l'heure, il était très peiné » dit Christelle en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie

« vasie, fait-le rentré » dit Lily

L'elfe regarda dans le couloir et vis les 3 garçons assis sagement parterre.

« James, rentre, elle veut te parler » dit-elle au concerner

Il se leva et rentra dans la pièce ou se tenait sa chair et tendre.

« Lily… » commença-t-il

Mais avant qu'il n'est pus dire quoique ce soit , elle vient l'encercler dans ces bras. De ce geste, il compris quelle le pardonnée.

« je suis si désoler pour tout à l'heure, si seulement j'avais su… » expliqua-t-il tout en la serrant contre lui

« Chérie, regarde-moi, ce qui est fait, et fait. Ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important, est de ne pas gâcher notre journée de mariage et sache avant tout que je t'aime plus que tout » lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Moi aussi je t'aime » dit-il avant de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Alors qu'elle regarde le couple s'embrasser, Christelle ne vit pas remus qui se glisser juste derrière elle et entourer ces bras autour d'elle. Elle sursauta et avant même qu'elle est pus répliquer, il l'embrassa une tendresse infinie et elle lui répondit à son baiser avec fouge.

« Cela veut-il dire que je suis pardonnée ? » demanda-t-il

« A ton avis ? Bien sur qu'oui ! »Dit-elle avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius était rester au pend de la porte tout en regardant les deux couples de réconcilier mais voyant que cela devenais plus qu'un simple passage de bisous, il décida de les ramener sur terre.

« Et, les tourtereaux, je voudrais pas vous dérangeais mais il y plus de 50 personnes justes sous l'étage et je pense pas qu'ils seront très heureux de vous entendre si vous voiliez ce que je veux dire ! Et une dernière sud gestion, sa ne serrais pas mieux dans un lit ? » dit Sirius

« Putain, siri, ta vraiment le chic pour casser l'ambiance ! » Dit James, rouge pivoine comme les trois autres.

Finalement, les filles finir vite de se préparé et descendirent tous dans l'entrée ou les attendaient le prêtre et tous ce qui va avec.

Quand la musique fatale commença, Sirius, étend le témoin des mariées, accompagnée les deux demoiselles a leur futur marie.

La suite de la scène se passa comme un charme pour Lily qui ne pouvaient revers mieux. C'étais tout simplement magnifiques.

Puis, ils échangèrent leurs vœux de mariages, le prêtre les déclara marie et femme en lien leurs baguettes jusqu'à leurs morts.

Les convives et les cadeaux pour les mariées furent très nombreux et tout l'après midi se passa ainsi entre les chansons et les discutions.

« Pour un quart d'heure américain, je demanderais aux jeunes hommes d'inviter les filles » déclara la chanteuse en attirent l'attention de tout le monde.

« Me feriez vous le plaisir de m'accorder cette danse, madame Potter ? » Demanda James, en super gentleman.

« Avec plaisir, monsieur Potter ! » Répondit Lily en rigolant tout en se laissant guidée par son époux sur la piste de danse.

"I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side

Chorus:  
I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our  
song  
I'd give my all for your love  
tonight

Baby can you feel me  
Imagining I'm looking in your  
eyes  
I can see you clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far  
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight

Chorus"

Mariah Carey: my all Mon tout

Traduction:

Je pense à toi  
Dans mon sommeille solitaire ce soir  
s'il n'est pas vrai que je t'aime  
Mon cœur alors ne dit pas  
juste  
Parce que je me noie en toi  
Et je ne m'en sortirais pas  
Sans toi avec moi

Refrain :  
Je donnerai tout pour avoir  
Une nuit de plus avec toi  
Je risquerais ma vie pour sentir  
Ton corps contre le mien  
Car je ne peux pas continuer  
De vivre avec le souvenir de notre chanson  
Je me donnerais pour avoir ton amour ce soir

Chéri peux tu me sentir  
Peux tu imaginer que je te regarde dans les yeux  
Je peux te voir clairement  
Très épris de mon esprit  
Tu es encore trop loin  
Comme une étoile lointaine  
Que je souhaite ce soir

Refrain

« Elle a bien raison cette chanson, je risquerais tout pour toi » dit Lily en embrassant James très tendrement.

« Et moi alors, je donnerais ma vie pour vous deux »dit-il en caressant le ventre bien rond de cette dernière.

Sur ceux, la soirée se termina comme un conte de fée pour les deux couples mariés.


	23. Chapter 23

Bon, puisque je n'arrive pas a tenir le rythme, snif , je laisse ma place a quelqu'un pour qu'il s'occupe de ma fic, au moins, la finir.

Je suis desoler mais je n'est vraiment plus le temps de m'en occuper, je suis enormement chargée :

J'ai redoublée ma 3eme donc je doit bosser un maximum donc, si j'arrive deja a vous ecrire ce message, c'est parce ce que j'ai pas de devoir ou autre a faire.

et en plus, je fait des migraines sans arret .

donc, voila.

merçi d'avance

a+


End file.
